Blood sided War
by jamessssssssss
Summary: Flippy is having a hard time getting around he is getting very depressed and angry can he keep his demons within him? A girl wakes up in a basement but doesn't know who she is or how she got there all she knows is she a beast. will these two help each other with their problems along side Flaky or will they submit to murdering each other until one wins the crown (first fic noob time
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** " **Happy Tree Friends** " is owned by **Mondo Media** i just own the idea...

Please note i am not that smart with markings but i can only get better this story is gonna be a bit different from the actual show but there are a few differences that should be found within it thanks for reading... :D

 **Chapter 1: The Rush**

It is winter, and every animal in the little Happy Tree Town are in their homes and sleeping. But there were one little friend that was awake and about. This young animal happens to be a bear wearing a camouflage vest, black T-shirt,camo cargo pants, black cargo boots with matching socks, and two dog tags dangling from his neck. This individual's name happens to be flippy the town's psychopath although he can't control himself when he is in control he is known as the sweetest guy in town.

He is sitting in his house looking straight at the T.V (imagine it as a BIG ASS 55-inch curved TV) which is turned off. He was staring at his reflection on the screen but it wasnt his reflection the reflection he is staring at is his evil half. His name is Evil (some calls him fliqpy but they prefer evil) they say he is a demon, a monster, a abomination,but if they seen him and flippy enough they call him yin. fliqpy isnt like his good half flippy he is a much more darker version unlike his other half fliqpy is part animal part human. He wears the same stuff as flippy just not the same color when flippy changes he has black and white camoflage vest, white T-shirt, grey cargo pants, black combat boots matching socks and same dog tags as flippy around his neck.

These two appearance are not the same if it wasnt for the fact that they saw him change they wouldn't believe flippy was fliqpy. Flppy has emerald green eyes and (you guessed it a bear faceXD) with a small frown as he looks into the has slightly glowing golen eyes staring back at his reflection with a wicked smile that almost goes from ear to ear. flippy and fliqpy still share the same hair/fur color dark green both share the same interests but not all the time and they disagree with each other on almost everything.

"Hey cream puff how's the 'wanna be alone forever' bit treating ya? asked evil, as he started to laugh at his counterpart,"Is it going well enough that i can come out and play? asked evil as he continued to laugh. flippy rolled his eyes and glared at his counterpart"you just love messing with my life don't you to watch me suffer, and to watch me be in pain? as flippy said that he was starting to get angry, Evil stopped laughing and shrugged at him still with a grin on his face."aww flip-trip you tripped and hit a hip so i come and break some sticks and maybe a few bones to add some flavor to-" he didn't get to finish as flippy yelled at him."YOU KNOW IT WAS A ACCIDENT AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CAME OUT AND KILL A OFF MY FRIENDS!" he settled down as Evil didn't look fazed at all to him."I am actually surprised they invited you you'd think they know by now not to fuck up so royally! he exclaimed as he was getting tired of flippy always blaming him for his mess ups,"You cant live without me because i basically am you and if my memory is right **YOU OWE ME FOR SAVING YOUR ASS IN THE WAR**!" he yelled

flippy had enough for the day and he wanted to get some sleep so he went up stairs and got in bed, ignoring Evil's ranting about him being better and how he was suppose to respect him. when he got in bed he fell straight to sleep to his nightmares on reenacting the war.

 **Sniffles house (same night)...**

Sniffles was walking down his stairs with a mug of coffee in his hand, as he was walking down the stairs in the corner of his eye he caught sight of his new invention. Sniffles havent been out his house in a few days but he has been busy working on this invention. He wasnt too fond of the idea of making something that will hurt people but he thought he might need protection from flippy/Evil and everyone else that might cause him harm. even the ants that always kill him sometimes come in his lab and break his things so he wouldn't have an advantage.

His new guardian was ready for anything, he put his cup down and walk over to it and started making a few adjustments to it. He was almost done until he heard his door alarm go off and he looked to see who it was to his surprise it was Lumpy, he put a tarp over his invention and sealed the room he walked upstairs to his front door and opened it."Yes lumpy what is it, i don't have any cheese if thats what you want."he said lumpy frowned at him and walked off but not without getting hit by a truck. Sniffles sighed he didnt really care that much it, just meant he wont have to deal with him for the day, of course lumpy was his friend but he gets him killed more than anyone even Evil dont gets less many kills as lumpy. Sniffles walked back in his house and was about to go back to bed until he remembered he didnt finish with his robot sighed as he was getting tired and didnt think he would finish it yet, he went upstairs and went to bed.

Not knowing he left a tool on the edge of a table and to close to the activate button which in this town nobody ever gets to know their mistakes before it gets up and bites them in the ARSE. The tool fell and hit the button and sparks started flying everywhere and lights were flashing. The monster opens its eyes and let out a terrible high pitch scream, that was so loud it broke a few glass windows and half the neighborhood heard it but decided to let it be knowing it was probably Sniffles. Said anteater was startled awake scared out of his mind he wet the bed and felt ashamed.

The monster was in so much pain it started to cry but it was subsided with anger and it started to shake harder and its eyes started glow electric blue and it looked around the room, then at its restraints. It struggled and shook fiercefully and let out a low growl and broke the restraints off, it looked around then took everything in and saw a gauntlet with a make shift arm extention on it. Once it was done looking at its arm, it looked at its other arm and its eyes went wide open and the rest of the body it was getting more angry but its furr was getting darker so it calmed down that until it heard footsteps and a voice say a word that made it want to tear it apart,"anyone down there?" Sniffles asked shaken with a bat and a flashlight in his hands he wished it wasnt the ants he wasnt ready.

"If anyone is messing with my experiments please leave them a-alone please." He tried to sound brave but failed and after the monster heard the word 'experiment' it decided it will kill him for what he has done to it so it hid behind a broken rocket looking closly as the anteater went down."OH MY GOD!"he screamed and the monster snickered so it was sneaking up behind him, luckily it didnt make too much noice over Sniffles heavily breathing. As sniffles was about to run and get help he turned around and couldnt help but blush and become speechless. right in front of him was a naked female wolf with white furr and blue streaks going from up the right arm, to the collar bone, and down to the hip and a small streak of blue coming fron down its hair covering its eye with d-sized breast and a slim body.

It was an instant turn on (BONER MOMENT)

Sniffles pants got 2 times tighter that day but it was an instant gone once he looked her in the eyes, and his pecker went limp she was looking at him with fury in her blue glowing eyes which went red when she figured what he was looking at the blue streaks on her body was now red and her furr turned grey her claws was sharper and longer than earlier as she looked at him. She looked at him up and down once he saw that he nose started to bleed and he was getting turned on again and tried to make a move and touched her breast.

BAD IDEA!

She was full on raged she grabbed his arms and ripped them off, then she smirked and licked his cheeks as he screamed and cried but she didnt care if he cried, she wanted him to suffer,"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!? she yelled at him he wast listening so she threw him to the wall cracking it a bit before he knew it she was already on top of him kissing him. He was lost in bliss as she rubbed his body and bit his neck hard. he sighed and moaned but it only lasted a few seconds until she started to start punching him into the wall he was so dazed he didnt feel it when she grabbed one of his eyes and stuffed it in his mouth then the other one in hers she decided he suffered enough for now and decided to look around the house for money, food, or clothes.

After an hour of searching she found a about at least five hundred dollars and a few cents it she cooked some food but she didnt like any of it cause it was covered in bugs. She still needed clothes and she couldn't stay in the house because she will probably be found, so she looked at the kitchen clock and found it to be six o'clock she would have to be out in about thirty minutes or she will be caught and for murder. She found a lab coat in a closet but when she looked outside it was snow everywhere so she'd have to be quick with where ever she is going she grabbed a pair of boots which was too tight or her and was gonna leave until she remembered the guy downstairs.

She walked down to the lab and found him still breathing,"you dont die quick do you?" she asked and he was still in a daze over her which she rolled her eyes about,"you have a car or anything i can drive to get outa here?" as she asked that he smiled and nodded. She sighed and asked where they were but he was pointing at his lips, she grunted and went up to him and pulled the eye out of his mouth and yelled at him,"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" Sniffles smiled again this time telling her.  
"in my room on my dresser." she dropped him and went to get the keys but was stopped when he called out to her,"H-HEY!"she looked at him impatiently tapping her foot,"what is your name?" the question took her off guard she didnt know how she got here, or who she was all she knew she was a lot stronger now.

It took her a while to come up with something but she found the perfect name for herself."my name is samantha." she claimed but it looked like she took too long cause he layed there lifeless so she just kept the name and get the keys but after she did she remembered that there was something that shoulod be done. She grabbed a gallon of gasoline and ripped a leg from a chair she poored it to the kitchen to the living room. She broke the oven and set it to high then turned on the beaters after setting the leg on fire and setting it down she grabbed the keys and sped out to the car which was outside. When she turned the ignition and left the house she could hear the explotion but didnt care to look at it she was smiling like a fool the entire time.

She had ran out of gas in front of a house she guessed it was her fault for not checking the gas tank or anything but she looked at the house and it looked odd to her (i cant describe her house cause i dont know what it looks like DX DON'T SUE ME!) but she walked up to it anyway. She knock at least three times trying to be gentle not knowing her strength but it was enough to get the owners attention.

 **Flaky's House (7:30)**

Flaky opened the door and nervously and looked up shyly at the person she didnt recongize she yelp and hit behind the door,"H-hello c-can i help you?she asked shyly, samantha was kinda confused but she shrugged it off and acted friendly."Hi I am samantha i am new in town and my car broke down in front of your house, can you help me out please?"When she was finish speaking flaky felt a little jealous of her voice it was sweeter than butter and couold cut through evil (not fliqpy) if wanted."S-sure ill dile a friend and h-he'll be here i-in a shyly smiled and walked off thinking she just made a new friend that seems nice. Samantha walked around looking through everything taking in the every little detail, she didnt know why but she always felt secure when she knew where hse were and all the routs to take.

10minutes later BOING BOING BOING BOING *jumps on rainbow and flies to the land of pizza and chocolate* :D

Samantha was sitting down bored as hell then Flaky came back saying her friend will be here within hour. Samantha was already losing her patience so she got up and asked can she eat something she was really hungry, and she didnt want to eat another bug meal."S-sure I-I have left over pasta in the fridge if you want any." Samantha smiled warmly at her and started to walk toward the kitchen;"thanks i would love some its like the best food on earth." she was glad she didnt have to eat bug food anymore. She heated it up waited ten Flaky came in looking at her shyly which caught Samantha's eye."shy much? she smirked at her Flaky being the shy one as she is giggled softly and blushed without saying anything,"You seem like a nice girl, Oh im sorry my name is samantha what is yours?"she asked sticking out her hand for Flaky to shake. She happily shook and told Samantha her name."Flaky it is very nice to meet you it not really anyone to talk to around here, that arent jerks,annoying people, or murderers."she blushed at the last comment but Samantha didnt notice cause her food was done. She took it to the table and began to eat with her right hand (it shrunk so the claws arent noticeable) it was a good thing she found a ring that changes it into a paw she stopped eating as the bell rung and Flaky went to get it and opened it to see Handy."H-Hi Handy how are you doing today?

 **5 hours later**

Handy was finished with the car so he went inside the house but didnt see Flaky, he called out to her but esd met with silence so he walked around the house until he stumbled upon a bored looking girl in the kitchen in only a lab coat. His nose started bleeding and she imagined her all over him with those jugs and kissing those sweet lips. She noticed him and thought she would play with him but she knew better to do that in someone elses house, so she waved at him and walked up to him. He felt like falling and dying right there her white furr looked so soft and you could see the streaks from the side over her collar bone. She smiled at him and shut his mouth as he was stuck in awe."like what you see or are you waiting for a show?she asked him then she remembered something,"hey is my car ready i gotta go."she asked him he stopped his gawking and looked at he and smiled."Umm ya it is but it looks like my friend Sniffles car odly enough, but here's your keys." he handed her the keys she thanked him and patted him on the head and he watched her as she go.

When she got outside she decided to jut stick around for a bit more and get a house maybe nearby. then she notices a for sale sign next door from Flaky's she looked at the price and to her surprisde it only costs a hundred what luck. she went back inside to talk to Flaky about it and Handy was still there but he was passed out with a boner. she sighed and went to tell Flaky about the house.

 **At the park (5:30 pm) almost dark**

Flippy was walking through the park and enjoying himself he decided to call Flaky cause she was the only one that was brave enough to actually treat him right. he diled the number and she picked up."h-hello?" from the other line."hey flaky it flippy are you busy with anything today, i was wondering if we can hang out today."said flippy he waited a little bit then he got his answer."sure we can i cant leave my house though i have company can you come over and meet her she is really nice!"she exclaimed flippy thought for a bit."sure Flaky i will be right over." he said

You think she will feel the same about you **YOU ARE WRONG!** evil claimed SHUT UP YOU PEACE OF TRASH!flippy mentally yelled back **MAKE ME YOU WORM!**

 **FUCK YOU!**

 **FUCK YOU TOO!**

flippy ran towards Flakys house getting looks from people but he just ignored them.

 **OK GUYS my first i hope you like it i know i Probably did some bad grammer but thats all i got for now ill make another one tormorrow or later depending on how this play out**

 **BYES LOVES YOUUUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything but the plot and samantha...**

 **Chapter 2: the meeting/misunderstanding**

Flippy was running as fast as he could he stopped when he got a idea, still ignoring Evil with his usual ranting and looked saw a few houses away from Flaky's, he thought it would be funny to give her a surprise to shut Evil up. He climbed a house a stealthily started going from house to house, trying to not slip on ice as he went along. When he reached the top of the house he decided to wait for the right time to jump out.

 **Inside the house...**

Flaky was talking to Samantha about the house next door, and who used to live there."Just a few residents they were nice people but they were quite loud. she said as she smiled. Flaky was getting more confortable with samantha but she couldn't get the fact that she looked like a person in need when she first saw her, she only wore a lab coat with boots, hair was a mess, and she was looking so innocent in the snow. Flaky gave her some clothes that were a little tight on her but she was able to get on."Any reason why they left?" asked samantha. flaky smiled at her and gave a nod to her,"It should be quiet and if you have a problem you can stay with me, and i called a friend over he's a bit sketchy but he's a sweet guy. she said, she looked at the clock and then out the window,"its night out im sure you can stay if you want i insist. she said. Samantha gave back a smile of relief, she didn't want to go back out there.

Flaky got up and decided to get a few covers for her,"be right back i am going to get a few covers for you." she exclaimed. As she walked off Samantha felt someone watching her so she walk over and closed the drapes.

Flippy was on the balcony of Flaky's room, he knew it was her cause he could smell her perfume. he slowly opened the door while her back is turned and creeped up behind her he made a mistake and slipped and fell on top of her which caused her to scream loudly. in his head fliqpy was laughing his ass off at his stupidity, but downstairs Samantha heard it and ran upstairs to find her door open. When she saw Flaky on the floor crying with a guy on top of her she went and kicked him off. he quickly got and looked at her pissed,"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? he yelled at her. Samantha was getting pissed for being yelled at in such a way so she ran to him and punched him hard in the jaw drawing blood.

Flippy sat there eyes closed as he let out a low growl, then a chuckle, followed by a full blown laughing break down. When he opened his eyes Samantha didnt notice the change because it was too dark she ran for him again, but this time he was ready and caught her and hooked her in the face she fell back a few inches and smirked at him. Evil ran for her and grabbed her and threw her out the window and followed behind, both landed on their feet but Samantha was cut off as she got a look at him. he saw this and chuckled,"see something you like?"he asked as he walked up to her with his grin getting bigger as he walked along.

She was already out of her awe before he reached her, she grabbed him and through a punch at him sending him to a wall. Evil growled at her," **IM GONNA KILL YOU!** he yelled he dashed towards her with his bowie knife in hand. she was scared cause she was defenseless against it, Evil stabbed her in the shoulder and she screamed and tried pushing him away but it was no use. Evil kept stabbing her in different place but she wasnt going down like this. Her eyes glowed a light blue she grabbed him by the neck cutting off his oxygen. He struggled to get free but he started to feel a buzz coming off her hand and onto his neck, when he looked back at her he saw her face was filled with fury and her hand was glowing with electricity coming off of it. He got so scared he switched out but samantha wasn't paying attention so she kept on going she pulled her metal fist back before flippy could muster a word he was punched in the mouth with blood pooring out of his mouth like a fall. before she could finish him off she felt weak and she dropped him to the ground with blood pooring out of her stab wounds. she passed out but The last thing she saw was red feet (paws? dont know) running towards them.

 **The next day in the hospital...**

Flippy woke up and looked around and knew he was in a hospital," damn my head hurt" he said rubbing his head he found his clothes next to him and blushed that he was in a gown. He got them and went to go to the bathroom and change until he heard a yawn followed by a gasp. Flippy couldn't help but see who it was to his horror it was the girl from last night she was looking freaked out, then she took a look at him unfortunately for her she didnt seem to know, much to his luck and she waved at him he waved back slowly."hey do you know why and how i am alive, and in a hospital. she asked. flippy was about to bolt it to the bathroom but he noticed her metal gauntlet and back at her, she notice where he was looking saw her arm and gasped in horror."Wait its not what it looks like, I am not a monster!" she claims. flippy just shrugged it off and thought he could relate a bit so he walk up to her and held out his hand."Flippy"he said with a nice smile she blushed at him and he remembered he is only in a gown, and retracted his and."so sorry i wasnt coming onto you i just was just trying to be nice!" he claimed as he was blushing hardnot making eye contact.

"ARE YOU CRAZY SHE KILLED US LAST NIGHT YOU DOPE"Evil exclaimed as he was getting frustrated already by her presence. Flippy knew Evil was right but he could tell she didnt mean any harm."maybe she was provoked cause she got saw me on top of Flaky, i would do the same if i were in the position." he thought back to his counterpart."she is not to be trusted i don't think she is so good look at her damn arm, USE YOU BRAIN CRAP-PIP!"evil yelled back."ENOUGH" he yelled outloud startling the wolf in front of him,"sorry issues."he awkwardly said and walk to the bathroom to change, leaving a confused wolf behind.

Flaky walked into the hospital hoping to see her two friends awake and not trying to kill each other. As she was walking everyone was staring at her with a look of disbelief and confusion some even mumbled some words she wasnt able to make out, but she knew they were talking about reached the counter and ring a bell and non other than petunia coming from cleaning her desk."Hi Flaky!" she yelled happily at her she was always nice but a too much of a neat freak to hang with Flaky."Hi Petunia can I see two recent patients that was in a fight...with each other?" she asked. Petunia gave her a look of worry but shook her head all the same."second floor first room on your right." she told her, Flaky thanked her and went off on her way until she got cut off when her name was called," Hey Flaky you and the new girl should come to the mall with me and giggles later! she beamed at her with delight Flaky nodded and went to her friends room.

When she reached the door she was nervous on what she will find on the other side but she guessed neither of them woke up because it wasnt any screams or sounds of fighting going on. She slowly opened the door and hoped for the best and when she opened them her jaw almost dropped to the front of her was the two of them talking not even noticing her existence.

"So you what brings you to this town in the first place?" asked Flippy as he was sitting on a chair next to her."U-um i was looking for a new start in life to get away from things." she told him Flippy could sense a bit of lying in there but he ignored it for now,"i was out of gas when i stumbled upon this girl's house, she was so nice and cute!" when she said that Flaky flushed and decided to make herself known by letting out a weak fake was a bit flushed that she was standing there and Flippy was trying his best not to laugh at their faces."Well this is entertaining hi Flakes." Flippy said as he got up, walked over to her, and hugged her gently," just filling her in on the curse and why she is alive and kicking." he said when he remembered it was him that killed her, which made him go pale.

Flaky spoke up to relief the tension she knew was coming off him."well technically nobody died last night, you two were just badly damaged." that info was a relief to them both but them they looked at each other samantha then realized who he was,"YOU TRIED TO KILL US LAST NIGHT!? she questioned but was cut short as Flaky cut her off before she could say anything else."N-no he was pulling a prank and i guess he was kinda taking self defence after you attacked him. she told her. That settled her down and she look a bit sad at what she had caused."Im so sorry i hurt you Flippy, I wasnt thinking right i must have hurt you when i attacked!" she said starting to cry Flippy walked up to her and gave her a hug and shushed her."Its happens to the best of us sorry i hurt you i would try and keep in better control of myself but he doesn't stay in after blood flows through me.

Samantha looked at him as if he was crazy the she remembered how he looked last night and began to blush, seeing this kinda made Flaky jealous so she walk up to them with a small smile and they started to talk about things, even talking about the war and Flippys PTSD.

 **InTown (ten thirty a.m)**

The word was getting around and people were beginning to question the psychopath they. Someone was nearby at the fight and video taped the whole thing, men and women were seriously scared of them both being together weither in a fight or in as a couple."Sniffles kept looking for her not sure where to find her because she kept on moving.

 **Back in the hospital**

Lumpy walked in and took notes as he examind Flippy, he said he is free to go but he needs to refill his meds. Then he looked at Samantha but he was being distracted by her breasts. She grunted and slapped him across the fave snapping him out of his day dream."sorry madam you are good to go the wounds have been stitched and mended." he told her but as he left he couldnt help but look at her one more time and then leave. Samantha was getting sick of men gawking at her like she's a whore for sell, she loved it when she gets to play but not in serious matters. She looked at her side and saw Flaky giving her a look of worry so she hugged her."everything is gonna be ok." she claimed as she got up and went to change, she stopped at the bathroom door and looked at Flaky smirking as she thought of something,"hey dear." she purred seductively,and giggled at Flaky's flushed face,"wanna help me put my clothes on i'd hate to get these beautiful clothes ripped by accident." she asked she let out a laugh as she heard a bunch of rumbling from the door."I'd love to but i have to walk flippy home."she told her. said bear looked from behind the curtain looking confused.

When samantha was done she walk out with the clothes she was given, a white T-shirt,black jeans, and black and blue gym shoes no socks included. when she was out she realized she was alone but decided it was best not to dwell on it but she felt something that was poking her back she went back in the bathroom and look in a mirror. There was a lump in the back of her and she guessed it was her tail trying to get air, so she made a hole big enough for it to fit through without it showing anything off. As she was walking home she kept getting stares from everyone even mumbles some were even scared to look at her in her eyes until a two green raccoons came past as they were passing they slapped her butt and ran, she huffed and used looked at her metal concentrated and the finger tips began to glow, everyone ran for their life and the twins looked back to see what was happening.

They were SHOCKED

She bolted them in electricity not enough to kill them just enough to stun them. Then she left with her head up high as she stomped through the snow with her gauntlet in the open because she forgot her ring at Flaky's house, and her tail swishing through the snow and knocking down snow piles as she went along. when she reached her destination she was gonna knock, but she was beat to it as the door opened and with it a small porcupinen wearing a warm smile."HEY! hope we didnt worry you with us not being there, i been waiting for you to get home so we can hang."she said cheerfully Samantha giggled at her childish demeanour and nodded at her, Flaky squealed when she did that and pulled her in where samantha saw a few other girls in the room. They all looked at her in awe but what caught their was the knew this wont end well so she'll just go with it.

 **Flippy's house**

Flippy was just sitting on his couch when he heard the doorbell ring,He opened it and to his surprise it was Lumpy,Handy,Sniffles,Cuddles, and Toothy."Uhhh may i help you guys?" he asked politely. Sniffles was the first to speak up."hey flips ummm do you know anything about the girl you were fighting last night?" Sniffles asked which confused Flippy,"How exactly do you know i was fighting her?" he asked back Lumpy was next to speak"We know you have her now cough her up or we will make you! he yelled at him, Which earned him a slap in the back of the head by toothy who asked nicely."can we please see her we just wanna talk to her." he asked but he wasn't fooling anyone with his act his eye kept twitching and his smile looked forced. The rest of the guys agreed with him and continued to look at Flippy, he on the other hand wasn't in the mood fo it so he sent them on their way saying she wasnt there he left her at the that he closed the door and locked it then he heard yellying and it sounded like they were arguing on who will be her boyfriend. Flippy sighed and sat back in his chair ready to relax until he heard Evil cloud his thoughts.

"told you she is trouble why don't you listen to me for once and let me kill her?" evil was annoyed how his good half was ignoring him so he continued,"Look its a matter of time before the town is up and arms ready to kill each other fo her, I dont want the town bowing down to this bitch and im sure you dont want to see them hurt. If she stays alive no one will know what will happen you saw her power she can kill the entire town with a flick of a finger." Evil continued on about how her death will be thing to society Flippy sighed and watched tv blocking out his other half as usual. But he cant help but think he might be right about some of it.

 **ok readers im done for today d: to be honest i cant really go back and make corrections to this T: always messes up DX ITS BEING A JOEY! (my friend in which he messes stuff up without trying)**

 **if i can get a better computer for this i will use it until next time im out BYES LOVES YOUS! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I cant say i own crap but a awessome smile and a story Happy Tree Friends wee made by Mondo Media.**

 **Well i couldnt get another computer and it will probably mean i will have to stop being lazy and check my mistakes DX THE IRONY anyway i noticed i haven't gotten into info about Fliqpt's looks.**

 **Fliqpy looks like his bear twin but human he has flippy's ears tail and he could make his nose heart shaped anytime he wants BOSS MODE! O: his bowie knife is black i didn't add the berret to the story because they aren't in the army anymore but im not saying it wont come up some time he was an green bear like flippy but Sniffles did a experiment on him trying to split them up and ended up making less of a murderer but he still plays around too much for any good well now that is out of the way if there is anything i missed i will put it in the next chapter if anyone have question PM me... WELL!? DONT WAIT UP JUST GO AND READ ALREADY!**

 **chapter 3:balanced rage and blood rage**

 **Inside Flippy's dream**

Evil was sitting in the back of Flippy's subconsious against a tree, when it began to rain and he saw his counter part Flippy walking up to him."So what do you want Evil, its unlike you to actually call me from a nightmare."Flippy said. Evil looked at him with the most calm look he could make." **I have been thinking about things Flips, we can change this town together if we made a agreement. We can bond together accept each other as one and get things done quicker, cause i am sick of being trapped in your head and i am sure you are sick of me being a awesome prick** **.** " he explained, Flippy noticed he was trying to be serious but he wasn't moved by it so he sat down in front of a tree across from Evil to hear more," **We haven't been seeing eye to eye ever sense we met, i wanna make this a partnership we are gonna need it to get through this predicament. You know exactly what i mean, its either her or us its only a matter of time until the town chooses its better, and i have a feeling we are gonna be strapped to a pole in the forest and burned if we don't get rid of her.** " he was about to continue in explaining his agreement but something caught him and Flippy off guard. Not knowing what it was they both calmed down and looked in the direction to see a light.

 **(10 minutes ealier) Flaky's house**

Samantha was laying down awake around the girls in the small town, she didn't feel like sleeping but she felt something was off she kept thinking about Flippy and Evil. She was confused on how that could happen to someone without having spiritual connection to something. She looked at the rest of the girls they were all asleep next to her. Flaky was cuddling her like she didn't wanna let go, which made Samantha smile, petunia was on her other side rubbing her furr as she was sleeping on he like a pillow but was drooling on her,(petunia thought she was clean and soft) giggles was sleeping on the other side of the room in a chair with a book on how to look prettier, Lammy was sleeping on the couch hugging a pickle doll that looked like it had eyes, Samantha could feel the aura coming off of them and it felt good to her. She took a glance at Flaky and hugged her softly not waking her up.

Samantha was getting bored watching them sleep and decided to go down stairs and get some milk to help her sleep. But as she left the room her head started to hurt and she started seeing visions of a forest, By the time she reached the kitchen she felt something in the back of her head screaming at her to go to sleep. She decided to skip the milk and sit down in the living room on the couch, she closed her eyes and yellow and green eyes scarred her vision she tried opening her eyes but she was unable to open them and she was engulfed in a blinding light. Flaky house started to glow and Samantha could finally open her eyes, but she wasn't in the house, she wasn't in the city she was somewhere in a forest she looked around to see nothing but trees and bushes, but it was snowing and there were blood on the ground almost covering the entire area.

When Samantha looked back she noticed something she didn't wanna see all the girls were there with her, they were covering her eyes trying to keep something out of their eyes."where are we and why is there blood everywhere!? Flaky said standing up shaking. Samantha shrugged and looked at the rest of the girls with the same look of confused and scared face as Flaky." i think we are in some kinda forest, maybe in the middle of a massacre." she explained to them. Lammy started to cry as she lost her pickle and started to look for it."Lammy it is gone just leave it for now we need to focus on how to get home."said petunia as she walked up to Samantha and gave her a smile knowing she is safe. The rest followed and Samantha was happy that the looked up to her as a leader."lets start walking this way I think i heard voices they can probably help us."she said. as she leaded to the way to their destination two were walking to them thinking it was an attack or a virus.

 **Back with Flippy and Fliqpy**

They walked for a good 12 minutes until they heard rustling in the a near distance. They looked at each other and they hid so they would have a upper hand on the enemy. Flippy hid in the bushes with a 'M92FS' and bowie knife in his back pocket. Evil hid in a tree with a 'Ak-47' and machete strapped on his back. As they waited they could hear the voices getting closer and sounded feminine. They readied their weapons as they saw the bushes move they aimed quickly but the sound had stopped and they were thinking they were going crazy. their thoughts were interrupted by a blast of lightening went straight for flippy, He dodged it by an inch but hot his arm burnt. Evil looked at him then the bush unfortunately for him the tree wasn't that high and he was far enough for nobody to notice him. But his thoughts were cut when a bolt hit him in the chest, and he fell down the tree and ran for Flippy.

They were dodging the bolts as they ran towards the bush, Evil shot a few rounds at the bush and there were screams on the other side of them. Flippy shot two rounds at the bush and the screaming seemed to scatter,"RUN!" he heard a familiar voice say but he kept running for the bush. Evil wasnt having any of it in his world so he sped up leaving Flippy behind." **YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"** he yelled as he jump over the bush and tackled someone he was puncching mindlessly at his enemy not noticing one was sneaking up on him with. Evil started to laugh as the person was covering their face, and yet again he was cut off as a branch hit him on the side of the head and he fell to the ground almost unconcious but his enemies wasnt done he was being kicked and punched. He yelled But he wasnt answered and he fell on unconcious.

Flippy had reached the bush and watched it happen he was pissed someone was in his head messing with him. He could handle one psychopath but more was enough, he was getting even madder at the fact they were carrying Evil away. He jumped out the bushes and dashed toward them with a battle cry. They turned around and before they could react they were all shot in the Flippy shot his gun at them. he hit 2 of them in the leg and he dodged a bolt and punch the person in the face making her fall in a bush, he dropped his gun and grabbed his knife and cut the two in the face then stabbed them in the legs. After he was done with that he ran over to Evil and slapped him until he woke up."ughhhh five more minutes." he grunted he split his face back into his signature grin as someone slapped him and shook him awake, he started to laugh and got up looking at Flippy."what?"he said because he was given a stange look. Then he remembered his situation and got up."well lets get this over with dip shit." he looked at the people before him and his eyes went wide.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"** he yelled. Flippy looked at him then at the girls he just attacked, he gasped at the sight.

 **(AAAAAANNNNNNND RAGE MODE)**

Samantha looked up from the bushes then looked at her friends, the sight of their faces were enough to break he heart. Lammy had a bunch of bruises on her face with tears coming from her eyes as she sobbed silently, Giggles was trying to clean the stab wound that was giving losing too much blood to her liking and she was panicking, petunia was worse she was trying to use clean snow to clean the bullet wound in her leg and it looked like she was gonna pull it out with ice but she looked like she was gonna pass out in any second due to shock and fear, the thing that made her lose her mind was the sight of flaky crying on the floor with a bullet hole in her leg and she was looking up at the two figures with panick and betrayal written on her face, she looked emotionely hurt more than physical. Then her eyes went wide at the two figures that was all too familiar too her.

The two figures was Flippy and Fliqpy looking at them with confused looks. Samanhta could tell she saw worry on Flippy's face but that didnt faze her one bit she gotten up and her furr turned grey and the streaks on her turned red her eyes were glowing bright red and her claws grew on her hand, she looked at her gauntlet let its claws grow to the size of short knives. She looked back at Flippy and Evil and ran towards them with blind speed.

Her voice had a demonic tone to it and she was sure she was out for blood this time and they wont survive. **"Y** o **U W** il **L** **PAY!"** she roared at them. They were grabbed by their shirts and were dragged down to a different spot leaving a trail of blood through the snow. They were thrown to a tree which broke on impact."damn she is fast how are we suppose to beat her in a state like this?" Flippy asked as he readied his knife and felt for his gun but remembered he dropped it, he silently cursed himself." I dont know we have to kill he before she kills us." Evil told him,"tell you what you stay back and come up with a plan and ill distract her." he told him Flippy nodded in response and he hid up in a tree while Evil was getting his rifle ready he walked out in the open and shouted in the top of his lungs,"HEY BITCH YOU WANNA HAVE A FIGHT COME OUT AND TAKE ON **A REAL MAN!"** he yelled with confidence.

Samantha was sick of his games and dashed for him ready to shut him up for good. but she didn't see Evil glow his claws out and was listening carefully for any noise with a big smile on his face ready fo her." **D** i **E!"** she roared at him. Evil grinned from ear to ear and before she could touch him he turned around claws her cheek making her get off balance and she fell face first on the ground but got up and started punching him in the face. Evil on the other hand kept his grin as dodged her attacks but it took a swift move to the jaw to make him angry, he jumped back from her and leaped to tackle her, once on top of her he started beating her with all his might but she kept laughing at him making him furious."YOU STUPID BITCH WhY DON'T YOU JUSt FUCKING DIE ALREADY AND LEAVE I DON'T LIKE YOU! he yelled as he kept punching her. once he was out of breath he realized he didnt do any damage to her and she was laughing even harder. She kicked him off and started to giggle, she wasn't in control of her actions anymore she wanted to play with her prey before she kill him.

 **(HOLD!) back with the girls**

They were walking through the woods following the blood trails that were made it took them awhile to get up and they were all huddled together togethe for warmth and keeping each other up Lammy holding Giggles and Petunia holding Flaky. Petunia was able to get the bullet out it hurt less but she could hardly stand and lammy was saved by her mystery pickle that somehow blocked the shot.

They were walking when they witnessed what was going on in the forest trees being toppled, burnt, set ablaze, clawed, and missing chunks of tree looking like it was beaten. Then they noticed the broken logs and sticks eveywhere they followed the battle ground and found what was making it all they were watching. Evil was Fighting Samantha and she didn't look fazed at him hitting her and she was giggling at like someone from a scary movie. They took a distance and watched from there trying not to be noticed."whats going on? asked Lammy the others they shushed her and told her to keep down before they are heard.

( **EHHHHH KEEP HOLDING) back with flippy**

Flippy was panicking the sight of evil getting beat he had to think fast or he will die along side his mind. Flippy didnt like or agree with Evil all the much but he knew if he was to survive any of this he would need his help.

 **Back to the fight** ( **ALMOST THERE!** )

Evil just sat there as he was being played with by this bitch, he didnt want to admit it but he needed Flppy right now he didn't get a chance to think anything over before he heard his enemy's voice call out to him."Evil." Samantha bared he sharp teeth at him and walked up to him with still panting from the fight, she stopped in front of him and put her metal paw against his cheek and twirled her tongue around and touched his leg. Evil was confused and a little freaked out to what she was doing.

Until... ( **hold still dont go mad yet d:** lol but as you read this go ahead and play Just The Way You Are By Bruno Mars it'll be classic XD)

She started to strip right in front of him slowly, she wiggled her shirt of and made a show with it as she was wiggling her hips showing off her curves and held stopped at the top of he breast and winked at him then took it off fully and tossed it to the side she tilted her head as she played with her breasts cupping them and squeezing them together, then started to take off her pants she unziped her pants and unbuttoned the turned around to give him a good view of her rear she took off her boots and tossed them aside she bent over and slowly took them off to show him what he was in for after taking them off and tossing them away only thing left was her bra and panties. Evil, Flippy (from the tree) and the girls were all wide eyed and mouths wide open as she was doing all this. Evil thought he was gonna have the best death in the entire world and if it was his last he would be glad he died like this. Samantha closed her eyes and her streaks turned back to blue but a dark navy blue her furr was still grey and by the time she reopened her eyes her pupils were turned a purple pinkish color, she stepped closer to Evil and put her hands on his chest and her tail found its way in his pants and tickled his little soldier.

Evil was getting overwhelmed with lust as she looked at him with half lidded eyes and he was about to touch her but she grabbed his arm and twisted it she started to giggle and he sucked in his yell and looked up at her with fear in his eyes. She giggled at him and bit down on his arm, she savored the flavor and and the look of fear in his eyes then she took it out her mouth and went close to his face with blood on her lips and teeth."whats wrong dear, not into the whole screaming for mercy,i am sure i can break that out of you then your little bitch of a boyfriend Whippy."she smiled and licked his cheek. Evil was countered with a grunt,"his names Flippy you bitch!" he growled. She laughed at him,"Not for long darling." she told him and looked in the direction of the tree flippy was in,"i am pretty sure i can't garantee he'll be the same after i am done with him." she told him. this got Evil mad he looked up at her and used not injured arm to uppercut her in the jaw sending her flying, then he made a mad dash to Flippy telling him to run like hell.

( **JUST ABOUT THERE MATES :D JUST KEEP READING)**

Evil grabbed Flippy and led him deeper in the forest,Flippy was viewing the entire thing and heard everything he was scared for his life. Evil was the same he never felt so weak and helpless but he needed a plan to keep things in check he was thinking but flippy came up with a plan out of nowhere and gave Evil a smile that said he knows exactly what to do

( **back with the girls)**

they were all looking at each other then at the laughing and giggling body of their friend. they were all scared and they knew they were but nobody wanted to make a move on her they didnt hear much but they saw enough to know she isn't in her right mind. They jumped when she looked at them and smiled warmly at them she got and dashed for them and when she got close they all jumped she didnt notice due to the snow falling on them." hey girls i saw a cabin 5 miles of here you all go there quick and try to keep out of sight, im gonna go bear hunting." she told them they nodded and she gave Flaky a hug and a kiss on the cheek then whispered seductively in her ear."we'll play later ok dear?" she grabbed and squeezed her ass and she yelped and blushed madly at the touch but nobody seemed to hear or notice because the rest of the girls were already walking to the cabin she looked back at Samantha and she winked, Flaky smiled nervously at her and sped walked to her friends with Samantha watching her go. She then went to put her clothes on and go hunt for the bear and his human friend.

She walked through the forest with her rage back in the show but she put a band in her hair and put it in a ponytail. she was walking when a knife were straight next to her head on a tree 1 inch away from her leaving a cut on her cheek. she grinned at her playmates as they showed their self but she frowned at them as she noticed 2 things about them.

They both had half green and gold eyes on both their eyes but evil's were more dull

And she noticed they weren't alone

 **(thanks for waiting)**

there were at least a 10 or 20 soldiers behind them but she didnt get a good look at them as Flippy spoke."hello Samantha i want you to meet my friends they are not happy you came and started destroying their land and i think a punishment is in order wouldn't you say so yourself?" he asked with a sick grin on his face, he then looked at Evil and he looked back at him then they looked at her and he spoke again,"don't worry a bout Evil he has is leash and he doesn't talk unless spoken to or told to." he told her as he scratched Evil ear and he got a even bigger grin than usual on his face. Samantha was feeling a bit out of it a bit her furr turned back to white, her eyes turned baby blue, and her streaks turned back to the natural color."Ohh feeling a bit intimidated are we?"

Flippy pondered about what to do then he got an idea on how to punish her for her insolence he walked up to her and she backed up slowly and looked her straight in her eyes."i don't see why we dont make this a game you can run we chase you down if you win you and your little friends can find a way out or stay as you please. he told her. she wasn't believing it she didnt believe he was going to let her go without something in return." And if i fail? she asked which seemed to be the correct question for flippy. he walk back to his group and look back at her then looks at evil then back at her. she saw this and looked at evil then blushed hard that he was smiling at her with such lust, then she looked back at the soldiers and she jumped at the fact that they were giving her the same look ." don't worry most of them aren't towards you now if you lose it's a different question **, IF you lose this bet you will not only be selling out your friends but you and must do everything that we asked or tell you to do until we can get you out of here."** he told her with a grin. she shook in her boots and looked behind her then back at the soldiers."you have 3 days until we start to hunt you so keep yourself ready tomorrow we will go up to that cabin and they are in and give them weapons, in which you will have to help them train with." with that he left with the small army back in the shadows of the forest.

 **OOOHHHHH dx i was gonna make people wait for that but fug i dont know if ill do update the next chapter tomorrow thanks for reading guys!**

 **BYES LOVESSS YOU XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed:** You know how this works and who owns it lets just get started!

 **Chapter 4: The evalution**

 **The forest (5 after they started running)**

Flippy was looking at Evil with eyes with worry in his. He was about to propose his plan until he was stopped by a russling in the bushes, he and evil looked at the dirention ready to fight if needed to. They were gonna leap in the direction until they got a peek at what it was, and they were both cautious at the sight. Right in front of them was non other than, Shifty, Lifty, Cuddles,Sniffles,Handy, and to Flippy's surprise Mouse KaBoom and Sneaky in front of the group. Flippy was overwhelmed with emotions, he ran up to his old close friends and hugged them. Of course they returned the favor but they shoved him off a second later, they looked at him and evil with a smile that says welcome.

"hey Flips how have you been, Oh wait i already know." Sneaky said with his low volumed voice smirking at his old friend. Flippy was confused at what he meant so he decided to ask."what do you mean you already know?" he asked. Mouse Kaboom was the next to speak."we aren't real we were made up images in your mind, and the creation of Evil."he explained. After that said Flippy looked back at evil and he shrugged at him, he was just as confused as he was."I don't get it whats going on here?"he asked back. Sneaky moved a hand and brought Sniffles in front of him and held him by the shoulders as he explained the situation."we wouldn't show ourselves if it wasn't urgent we have been looking into it and this place is getting destroyed by that woman and her squad of um...women." He continued to explain on how the situation was getting worse the longer they stay."As long as they are here the brain will shut down due to all the fighting, stress, and loud noise of things breaking and people shouting. All we know is that it will break down we don't know exactly what will happen on the outside.

Evil was listening until he trailed off and looked away trying not to kill them all to satisfy his urges. Sniffles was back in line and Sneaky continued for him."We dont know how they got here or why they are breaking this environment, but we do know we have to stop them in their tracks before something bad happens." flippy looked at him worried then back at Evil, he then remembered his plan and looked at His friends."Do you have a base we can go to or anything that can get us out of the cold and so we can plan out next move?" He asked hoping to get a nod, in whihc he did. He smiled and followed them along the forest with Evil in toe.

As they were walking Sneaky and Mouse Kaboom were going through some stuff with them, such as how they were made where they been stationed and how they survived When they reach a peak. it was surrounded by trees, bushes and it was painted camoflage. It was painted blacck and white on one half and green and brown on the other.

It looked nice

Once they got inside it was bigger thank they had inspected, there were tons of rooms and lots of space looked like a bunker or a military base. Flippy wasn't all that surprised but Evil was having a ball with the looks."Why haven't I seen this place before or tried to at least raid it?" he was stunned by the awesomes of the base, and when he looked a at a door that read 'armory' he ran towards it and opened it and ran in fast as he could. When he looked around he was about to pass out from pure shock and excitement, there were enough weapons in here to rule the world! He walk up to two twin machetes and he picked them up, he looked at his reflection and smiled evilly at he was done picking out weapons he looked behind him at his good counterpart and squealed like a little girl that recieved her christmas present."I LOVE IT HERE ALREADY!"He screamed and Flippy walked in and looked around and saw the same gun he dropped outside but painted gold he grabbed it and saw another one next to it, he grabbed that also and left the room. Evil and Flippy was walking with the gang to he main room.

Evil had the two machetes on his back and Flippy had his pistols in his holster belt pockets. after they were settled they group left to do their own things. Flippy tapped evil on the shoulder and Evil looked at him with a bored face."We never got to finish our conversation." he told him. Evil looked at him confused for a minute then he remembered what he was talking about."Oh we you wanna talk about that now?" he asked a bit surprised that he was bringing it up." Look i don't kill people I am pretty sure i don't wanna hurt any of those girls out there but we are left with no choice here." He said looking a bit annoyed that he had to explain it to him,"I don't attend to kill them or anything ill leave that up to you, BUT only if neccessary I think a punishment is in order to make sure this doesn't happen again.

Evil wasnt quite sure if he heard him right but he understood, he sat up and in front of his counterpart and smiled."lets get this over with." as he and Flippy stared at each other they both had a tingling feeling coming to them.

"I accept you as my equal." they both said in holding out their hand/paw to each other.

They punch their knuckles together and there were a breeze flowing past them. After that brief moment they felt a sting in their bodies they fell to the floor and past out. From a distance Sneaky and Mouse Kaboom were watching in amusement, they walked up to them and picked them up." You think this will change things around here?" asked Mouse Kaboom. Sneaky gave him a shrug and hoped it would prove to be better for them."i hope so." he said while walking in a room with two beds on them. They set their unconcious bodies on the beds and was gonna leave until Mouse Kaboom got an idea. After Sneaky left he grabbed Flippy and moved him to Evil's bed and wrapped his arm around him. He was close to laughing hard as hell as Evil hugged Flippy. He ran out the room holding in his laughter but not before taking a picture and running off to meet up with the others.

( **2 hours later after they woke and left to find their target)**

Evil and Flippy was walking in the woods not saying anything as they were followed by their comrads, they looked at each other and noticed the changes but decided not to dwell on it but then flippy spoke up in a commanding voice."Evil scout the area but don't go far." Evil looked at him then he started jumping up tree making sure he didn't go far, Flippy grinned at his obedience and kept walking for a few more minutes while he watched Evil scout.

 **(after ten minutes of walking)**

Evil came down and pointed west of here." a mile off something is glowing." Flippy nodded and pointed back up to the trees and told Evil for anything else until they got close. Evil nodded and went back to what he was doing, Everyone else was astonished by their behavior even more in awed that Evil was listening. They haven't seen or heard anything when Evil is in control, but they see and hear enough when Flippy is.

They reached the noise and evil jumped down flippy grabbed his knife and through it in the direction of the wolf and walking out the bushes with Evil next to him and the group behind him.

You know the rest

 **(five minutes after they left)**

Samantha was stunned at what she just witnessed she don't even know where she is and she aleady gotta play a game of cat and mouse, she stood there hoping is was some kinda joke and they'll turn around laugh at her. But it didn't happen she was in a panic then she remembered what they said about te girls and how she was suppose to train them, she wasn't a commander or anything she didn't even know what she was good at. After a moment of thinking she ran back to the spot they fought and tried to look for the cabin they were in.

 **(In the cabin)**

Flaky was worried about her friends she was more worried about Samantha, she knew Flippy was a nice guy but Evil was a complete opposite. She was pacing the floor and decided to wait in front of the house to wait for her return.

After an hour of waiting and worrying about things she saw Samantha in full condition and healthy. She ran up to her and hugged her tightly,"where have you been i have been worried sick about you!" she scolded her, It put a smile on Samantha's face as she petted her head she looked at the cabin then back at Flaky."Is the girls ok?"she asked. Flaky looked up at her and nodded."They are shaken but they were able to fall asleep in the spare rooms." she said. After they were done with each other they went in the house and Samantha had a look around while Flaky sat in the living room setting up the fire place. Samantha knew it wasn't all that big but she guessed it counted for something, she walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see that it was food in the cabinets and fridge, then went into the basement and was stunned that it looked like it was meant to hold weapons and shelter anyone. She went around the house and it wasn't much to gaze at few windows, rooms and bathrooms.

She stopped at a door she haven't checked before nad she opened it, it revealed to be the attic she walked up the stairs nad looked around it had a gun at the very end of room it looked like a sniper that hasnn't been used yet. She wasn't a professional with guns but she knew a thing or two about them, one how to reload and check them and how to shoot them. But she can always study with the looks of things. (basically she just start pressing random stuff) When she finished looking it over she looked outside to see the backyard. It was like a training camp it was full of bags filled with who knows what, dolls with targets on them and a few that were moving from left to right, crates that looked like they were suppose to be filled with weapons but she got a better look and saw they were empty, and she looked further into the yard and saw it was actually a training ground bob wire close to the ground, walls with rope on them, and one thing that creeped her out it was pull of lava and a long log going across it.

she was still looking outside and then at the rifle, when she looked back out she saw there were at least a two or three bullets and a bit of blood on the obstacles she turned around to see Flaky staring at her worried."We saw it too is there anything you found out about this place when you were out there?" she asked. Samantha was walked up to her and gave her a comfortable smile."we'll talk about it tomorrow hopefully nobody comes and tries to kills us by then." she joked. But it scared Flaky a bit that she might die Samantha hugged her and told her it will all be ok.

They walked downstairs and closed the attic door and locked it Samantha asked Flaky where she was sleeping. Flaky pointed at a room down the hall that was marked with a white skull on it with a blue lightening bolt sticking on its head. Samantha looked at Flaky with a annoyed look on her face."Oh i see cause the arm?" she questioned. in which made Flaky flinch."N-No its where i sleep and there are two beds in there and they are the only two left. Samantha huffed and sighed, then walked in not taking nothing in cause she didn't feel like looking around. Flaky went back downstairs she wasn't feeling sleepy that much neither was samantha she was more of a night wolf than anything, so she followed behind. When they reached downstairs they saw the fire in the chimney still bright they sat down making small talk and making plans for their stay here.

 **the government (the soldiers)**

Flippy was looking at his squad and frowned at them he didn't likt what they were wearing.(regular clothes) Sneaky and Mouse Kaboom didn't join cause they didn't think they need to and Evil was in his room sleeping. Flippy looked at them and decided to ask a few question to them one by one.

"what are all your ranks in this world?"he asked then looked at Handy as he stepped up and saluted to him." We don't have ranks sir we just do as we are told." he told him. Flippy smiled at him then walked over to him and looked at him in the eyes. This made Handy a bit nervous but he stood his ground,"Good attitude but i can't take that as an answer get back in line."he commanded. Handy stepped back and looked straight not wanting to look him in the eyes,Flippy walked back to his spot in the middle of them and looked at all of them, then remembered the real ones that annoys him from time to time.

"who exactly is in charge here?" his eyes were back on Handy as he stepped back out of line."That would be Sneaky sir we can't do anything without his permission." he said but yelped as he was punched in the jaw and fell to the ground."I am here now and they have no rule here without my word, I don't like the fact that only one of you are answering!" he yelled at them and made them all jump in their spots."Now get up and get back in line." he commanded to Handy in which he quicly did.

"I have not seen what any of you do in this hell hole, yes its my head but its fucked up to the core." he admitted then calmed down and went back to his spot."Now what do you all do and it better not be a one person answer!" he yelled they all jumped which made him smile."well i am the second in command if anything were to happen and we were on our own." said Cuddles. Flippy looked at him and smiled."Good me and you should talk sometime about planning any other things things that might help us out you ccan leave." he told him he then looked at lifty and shifty, and they jumped when he did and he walked up to them."And what about you two love birds?" he said in a mocking tone, they straightened up and looked at him.:"We extract any weaponry or anything we can use to help keep the place in shape." they told him at the same time . he smiled at them and let them leave then he turned to Sniffles and nodded."I am the scientist here i can build just about anything between weapons and defences. he told. Flippy was getting very annoyed he was smiling at his odds in this place of survival. He let Sniffles leave then looked at Handy then at his arms they were almost gone, before he could go to him he called Sniffles back and said anteater came back looking at him confused.

"look at his arms and tell me it looks like he can get much works done." he said. Sniffles looked at his small bandaged arms in which made Handy growl."I seen it before and it does take him sometime without arms but he is able to get things done."Sniffles said fixing his glasses before they fell."I do think with a gang like this we can get him new arms and maybe you can even make some other things along side him we can make this into a fort with defences that can kill a god himself." he said proudly. Sniffles looked at him then at Handy he had a shocked expression, he looked back at him and gave him a pleading look."you may go and think this over Sniffles but i want an answer before we start our game, we need him up and running before anything happens." Flippy said. As he finished that Evil walked in while playing with one of his machetes and used the other one to shave. Flippy laughed at him and Evil looked at him annoyed and flipped him off then kept walking. Flippy looked back at the two in font of him."sniffles you may leave goodnight." he said and Sniffles ran off, Then he looked at Handy and asked what he was good at." well as you guessed i am good at building thing or fixing things." he said. Flippy nodded and sent him away and walked to where he saw Evil go.

Evil was done shaving and he was cleaning his weapons, he heard the door open and knew who it was."Yo what do you want i am working on something here!"he yelled at him. Flippy rolled his eyes and laughed at his remark."Who knew you tried so much to keep tidy." he mocked. Evil glared at him and chuckled after calming down."Well we all don't grow itchy beards on our skin now do we?"he countered, laughing at Flippy feeling his face for anything but all he got was fur."shut up!" he yelled and left the bathroom to go to bed, Evil watched with a smirk on his face he looked at the mirror and he still had his crazed looking face he grinned ear to ear as he felt his face."smooooth." he claimed then left to sleep.

 **(back to the the cabin)**

Flaky was asleep and Samantha was getting tired she looked at the door and saw a clock, She saw it was 12 fifteen checked on her friend and noticed her sleeping, she got up and put out the fire and grabbed Flaky to take her to bed, being creful not to wake her. She reached the room and layed her down on her bed then sat down on her bed to get some nights sleep.

She was about to close her eyes until she heard moaning coming from the room, she shot up and readied herself for an early attack but there were nobody in the room. She thought she was hearing things and sat down on her bed and closed her eyes, she sighed and she heard the moan again but this time louder. She looked over at flaky and stared at her sleeping form for awhile, then she saw her lips move and out came the moan. Samantha was speechless and kinda turned on at the same time she got up and sat next to Flaky's bed to hear her moans,"Oh my god she's having a wet dream." she whispered, she then turned to her and her nose picked up a smell she looked at Flaky then moved the covers a bit and looked into between Flaky's legs to see a wet damp in between her legs.

After that she felt as if she is going through her private moments and she left her alone, when she could of heard her say her name but she shrugged it off and went to her bed tucking herself in she took one last glance at Flaky then turn her back from her, then she heard something she didn't want to hear come from her voice like that.

Flippy

Samantha eyes were wide and she wanted to get up and wake her and ask what the hell was she dreaming about, but she was tired and decided it was probably better to not disturb her at this time of day. She fell asleep.

Samantha was enjoying her dream it was her running around in flowers and leaves, she kept a smile on her face until she caught eye of the person she hated whole.

Evil

He smiled at her and waved with that sickening smile on his face, She wanted to go up to him and end him with his blood going down her throat and him gagging on blood. But she couldn't bring herself to do it he smirked at her and walked up to her looking her in the eyes. she looked back blushed at him then covered her face with her shirt. He continued to look at her with his golden eyes and perfect smile she couldn't help but blush harder and look away. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear."We never finished our game." he told her and chuckled darkly as he slid his hand in her pants, Samantha couldn't help but moan at his touch and started moving her hips to his smile grew and he knew he had her and she knew this. She didn't want this she wanted him to leave her alone and yet she couldnt make him stop.

She looked back up at him and yelped when he started rubbing her clit with two of his fingers she shut her eyes and held in a moan trying to resist him. He chuckled and inserted a finger in her clit and lifted her chin. He made her look at him and he smiled devilishly at her, she bit her lip and looked back at him. She blushed hard when his face came close to hers and she closed her eyes hoping he will continue.

he didn't

Samantha woke up to ringing and the smell of bacon and eggs filled her nose. She looked over to Flaky's bed and saw that she was just waking up too."mornin." she said tiredly and got out of bed. Flaky looked at her and smiled."morning." she said back getting up and walking to her friend. She gave her a surpise hug and it took a second for her to return the favor.

Samantha then smelled again and she smelt the smell from last night but it was harder now, she knew some or most of it was her so she played cool for now."we should open a window its kinda hot in here." she said trying not to get found out. Flaky on the other hand knew what she meant cause she smelt it too and knew it was probably her."Y-Ya we should sorry." she said awkwardly and went to open up the they left the room Samantha wanted to play a little with Flaky, so she slid behind her when she was closing the blinds Flaky jumped a little when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and start rubbing their hands on her hips. She looked down saw Samantha soft white furr on her waist,"S-Samantha? she stuttered. Samantha leaned in and placed her head on Flaky's shoulder,"yes hun?"she said purring into her ear and rocking her hips slowly.W-What a-are you d-doing? she asked blushing. Samantha licked her ear making Flaky eep and she whispered in her ear."having a bit of fun with my toy." she said rubbing herself against Flaky.

Samantha had a evil smile on her face as she saw Flaky struggle in keeping to herself and she was gonna continue until she heard a knock at the door, she grunted and Flaky sighed for relief as Samantha went to answer it."who is it?" she said annoyed she was distracted from her time with Flaky."Giggles Breakfast is ready if you want any!" she said cheerfully and Samantha heard her skip off, she sighed and looked at Flaky still in the same spot not turning around. She walked up to her and turned her around to see her flushed face, she smiled and licked both her cheeks which made it worse."why so red dear?" she said seductively to Flaky and she was lost for words she looked at her then the ground trying to hide her face. Samantha grinned at her and pulled her chin up so she was looking at her." A shy one aren't you?" she teased, without any warning she slammed her lips into Flaky's. Flaky was surprised at first but kissed back and wrapped her arms around Samantha's neck, said wolf smiled into it and wrapped her arms around her waist.

To Flaky's disappointment Samantha stopped and winked at her, Flaky was looking at her with pure bliss it made Samantha laugh and hug her."maybe another time." she said and walked off while shaking her hips and letting her tail hang. Flaky couldn't resist the urge to look at her butt as she left.

After Samantha left Flaky was got herself together nad straightened herself, then ran out the room to eat with the was serving food and she greeted her when she saw her at the door."FLAKY,COME HAVE SOME BACON WITH US! she yelled in excitement. She did as she was told and sat down across from samantha and next to Lammy who was eating eggs. giggles was still cooking and it smelt nice. They all thought it was gonna be a good day today despite the fact they didn't know where they were.

 **(back in the base)**

Flippy and Evil was sitting down bored as hell they didn't want to do anything today but they had a few things to do Evil was suppose to train the ones that will help fight and maybe help the girls if they are seen struggling, Flippy on the other hand had to think of a way to keep the world intact, he wasn't to keen that the fact he might actually have to fight the girls so he will help them where he can he and evil didn't go through any rules because they thought it would be a waste of time." Ok lets get to work we will go see them later but we need to make sure everythings is in great order to play the game, so i am sending Sneaky and Mouse Kaboom to give them weapons." Evil looked at him annoyed." your giving them weapons against us, might as well dig our graves written dumb ass and target practice." he said. Flippy slapped him in the back of the head."where will the fun be if we don't have a competition, we will help them tommorow but we can't interfear in it until night falls."After he said that Evil got an idea and he smiled brightely at him. Flippy looked at him as if he didn't wanna hear it but of course Evil ignored it." Sense this is our brain and this is made up from or imagination and memories, we should add some enemies that will at least have practice for them we can give them a few weapons but won't act fast." he explained with exitement. Flippy was actually listening and he agreed with him."we'll talk to Sniffles about it and have Sneaky Send the message while he's sending the weapons, and i might as well send traps and other things to help.

Evil thought it through and said ok but they had to tell the others before anyone done anything, Flippy went to go give the orders while Evil went and readied the weapons for escort.

After hours of preparing everything all the guys were at the front door to the base, Sneaky and Mouse kaboom looked at everyone and waved. When they left they thought on how fun it will be to watch this, and how it will be an epic fight for them to witness. Evil went and trained the selected fighters. Cuddles,lifty, and shifty they were gonna be working all day but they knew it would be worth it.

Flippy told handy (who now has regular limbs) to plant cameras all over the forest and told Sniffles to accompany him to wire them back here. Once gone he left a note on his door saying he went to think about things, he left the base and walked to the girls cabin slowly keeping a distance from his to comrads. he wanted to see them again, specially Flaky.

 **OK CHAPTER DONE PEEPS i am gonna try and make a lemon in the next chapter FlippyxFlaky so i am warning you if you don't like reading, lemons, or me please skip it or just stop reading d:**

 **LATERS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimed: I cant disagree that I dont own the ideas and the OC of this story,BUT I can agree that i don't own the other characters.**

 **Oi readers I was thinking when i am done with this story and i make new ones I was thinking i would put challenges in them like hints and stuff weither or not its about Happy Tree Friends or any other thing I would like to type. You can participate if you want it will have something to do with the show or game, and if you are the first person to find it Pm me or comment on it and i will PM you if its right. and put a congrats in a chapter and you can pick one thing to happen or ask a question that invovles the story...Well thats all on with the story**

 **Chapter 5: A commander in private moment (part 1)**

Flippy watch Sneaky and Mouse Kaboom walk up to the cabin with cation, they stopped 10 feet away from the house and talking for a bit before Sneaky walked up to the door leaving Mouse Kaboom to hide behind a bush and wait for him.

Sneaky was about to knock on the door but was stopped with fear of being killed."Wait if they think of me as an enemy i will be killed on sight before i could hide." he thought. then he looked behind him and signaled Mouse Kaboom to meet him behind the house. They walked behind the house pulling the supplies, when they reached the yard they had left the crates and bags there. Sneaky told Mouse Kaboom to go back to base he'll catch up before he left he left a few bombs on the side of the bags, because he thought nothing is worth looking at without a few booms. After he left Sneaky stood up and looked at a tree that was near the house."I know your their Flips come out." he said to his commander and creater.

Flippy came down and looked at him with a grin."You could always tell when im around." he said as he walked up to him knife in hand."You aren't one for stealth Flippy, your more of a clumsy type." he chuckled at him Flippy petted him on his shoulder and laughed a bit before he went looked at the bombs and weapons."I'm only here to give not receive lip from my friend, ill take it from here you head back." he told him Sneaky was glad to leave he waved at him and left.

Not knowing that all the girls heard them and was looking at them through the attic window, after Sneaky left he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Giggles, Petunia and Lammy stayed up their not wanting to get hurt or worse, They continued to look down at him until they knew it was safe. Samantha and Flaky walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen, Flaky grabbed a knife and hoped to god she didn't have to use it and Samantha readied her claw just in case he was trying to pull foul play by attacking now. She opened the door and stood there for a second seeing nothing out there but the supplies they were left with, she went outside and motioned for the other girls to come down and help with them.

When the weapons were in the house they all sat down and living room thinking on what to do,"Well now that all the weapons in the house and your all together I don't see why wait for any further information. Flippy said from behind them making them all jump and stare at him afraid they will be killed or hit."HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" Giggles yelled at him He looked at her faking a hurt expression."Ouch i can't visit my favorite girls in their time of need?" he said with a mocking tone, he walked to a chair Giggles was sitting in and looked at them smiling."Answer the question or get out!" Petunia yelled at him he looked at them and pointed towards the front door."The front door was unlocked." he said keeping down a laugh as their jaws dropped and Samantha face palmed herself."so what are you doing here?" Samantha asked getting annoyed already, Flippy shrugged and got up they all jumped and he noticed it,"hmm." he hummed and started to take off his holster and his pistols fell to the ground and he kicked it over to them. They blushed and he went to his back pocket and pulled out his bowie knife."Im not here to fight or anything i just want to talk." he said calmly twirling his knife around and tossed it to Petunia who shook and threw it on the ground then ran into the kitchen to wash her hands.

"Where is Evil?" Samantha asked and she got a look from the girls that said 'what the hell is wrong with you', and a look of happiness from Flippy."He is back at the base which the location of will be unknown to you for now, why you two dont have anything going on do you?" he asked and laughed at her blushing face she went up to him and slapped him, Flaky squeaked at the sound and flippy smiled at Samantha who looked at him angrily still with a blush on her face."point proven." he said to her, She was about to slap him again but Flaky stopped her."NO!" she yelled and sank back as everyone stared at her in shock, even Flippy was shocked at her sudden outburst. She blushed and ran upstairs to her room hiding her face in her covers,Samantha ran up to check on her but she was stopped and dragged back in front of flippy." You didn't tell them did you?" he asked Samantha yanked her arm back."DON'T TOUCH ME I WAS GONNA TELL THEM LATER!" she yelled and ran upstairs leaving Flippy with Giggles who looked at him confused."Everything will be explained in time." he said and walked up the stairs looking for them.

 **(Seven thirty at night) still in the cabin**

When he found the room they were in they Flaky was from seeing him and Samantha was mad at him. Flippy tilted his head and looked back at them, then closed the door and walked to the other bed."He stared at the wall in complete thought and the girls stared at him for a bit then back at each other they cuddled and for a bit and he finally took his eyes off the wall and looked at them he smirked at their position. They caught him staring and they looked over at him and blushed."W-What are you looking at?" Samantha said trying to talk straight but failed, Flippy chuckled at them and raised his hands in defense."Hey what you two do behind closed doors aren't my business make all the noise you want rooms are sound proof." he said and they were about to defend themselves but Flippy beat them to it."IF you want i can leave and go talk to your friends." They both knew that the rest of the girls were bat shit scared of him so they told him he could stay for now."But no funny busniess." Samantha said getting off Flaky and glared at him. Flaky walked up to him and sat next him, she smiled at him and he smiled back. Samantha felt funny and decided to leave for a bit and give them some privacy.

After she left Flaky looked into Flippy's eyes and noticed they have changed."like them, I was hoping to get more taller but nobodies complaining." he said jokingly. Flaky giggled at his joke and looked down at her legs."do you know where exactly we are and how we got here?" she asked hoping to get an answer, Flippy nodded and told her a few that they were in his subconcious and nobody can leave until they found out the problem."we saw your friend yesterday and we decided we should play a game of cat and mouse."he said looking at her with a smirk, she blushed at the thought of her and Flippy playing like that."I put all the info in a letter and a few maps so no one gets lost." he told her she nodded and asked where it was." I have it but I have to give it to Samantha so she can explain it and go over it with you all." he explained.

Flaky's heart was beating and Flippy could tell she was a lost for words so he set his hand on hers and smiled. She looked up at him and smiled warmly as he gently squeezed it."Flaky I always wanted to tell you that i had feelings for you, I just never had the time or place to tell you and i was always scared you'd reject me because of my condition." he confessed looking at he with sad eyes, Flaky could have sworn she saw his eyes flick back to green but she didn't care at the moment as Flippy continued." I always liked you ever sense i moved to town you were a shy girl that had flakes in her hair, but i saw different i saw an angel that i knew i must have." he told her he got off the bed and kneeled in front of her holding her hand, as she looked at him with tears in her eyes."I never wanted to become a monster, I never wanted to kill, and I never wanted to hurt you it hurt me everytime i saw you on the floor dying or running away from me in complete fear. I understood loud and clear that my dream was wrong when Evil came into the picture and made me a beast." he said while sobbing in front of her, Flaky never saw him so broken down and she felt like her heart was taken out and thrown into the snow." can you find it in your heart to forgive me, if not ill just leave right now and ill stay out of your way for the rest of your life." he looked down at the floor as tears fell from his eyes to the floor.

Flaky looked at Flippy with tears in her eyes and jumped from the bed and tackled him to the floor, she hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. He didn't look at her but he thought she was gonna attack him but he didn't care he thought he deserved it for hurting her. Flaky held him tighter and brought her head up from his chest and looked him straight in the eyes." I don't care if you murdered me you couldn't control it and i always felt like i was just a pain in everyone's side but you treated me like I mattered and I can't thank you enough for being my friend!" she yelled her heart out and continued with her speech."I love you I don't care if you were using me to get sex I would take it as long as i am with you I love you whole even if you aren't you i still be by your side no matter what! she yelled at him crying her eyes out while she confessed her feelings to him.

Flippy smiled at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb, she smiled back and leaned into his touch and it seemed to calm her down and she closed her eyes and savored their moment. The next think he said caught her off guard and she was sure she heard him wrong."I love you." he said softly, Flaky looked at him and couldn't believe her ears."W-what?" she asked looking at him hoping she heard right and that he meant it. Flippy was smiling warmly at her and made started to stroke her hair."I said i love you." he said, Flaky felt her heart skip a few beats and she felt like she was gonna die as she looked back at him.

Flaky lost it there she couldn't hold herself still any longer and she grabbed his shoulders and smashed their lips together, licking his lips as for asking for entrance and which he was much obliged with and they faught for dominance in which he won, his hand roamed her body as she moaned in his mouth.

Outside all the girls heard all of it through the window that was open and they all giggled at them."Its about time."Lammy sighed as she walked back in the house with Giggles close behind."Samantha smiled for her friend's happiness and she looked at Petunia and gave her a wink in which she blushed and ran inside with samantha chasing after her.

Back in the room the couple was on Flaky's bed, Flippy was rubbing Flaky's hips and up her shirt to her C-sized breast he grabbed and squeezed them tightly getting a moan from his lover." ughhh Flippy! she said with bliss as he took her shirt off and threw it aside."Ya hun?" he spoke biting her neck softly, she moved his head to give him more access and held his head there as he bit down on a sweet spot."n-nnnn Flippy that's the spot keep going." she pleaded with him as he started biting harder and his right hand moved to the south region to her pants and she moaned loud when he planted his hand in and played with her clit."mmmmm Ahhh right there baby." she said seductively and looked at the at ceiling, Flippy was could feel her getting close so he inserted his middle finger in and thrusted it in her softly hearing her moan and hold his head tighter as he started to lick her neck."Don't stop go faster!" she yelled, and he obeyed with her command by sticking another finger in her clit and thrusted both of them in her roughly while he bit down hard on her neck leaving a bite mark on her neck as she screamed in pain and pleasure. Flippy took his head away from her neck looked straight at her lust covered face he inserted another finger in her clit and she screamed his name

"FLIPPY!" she screamed, it was music to his ears and he thrusted faster in her."I'm gonna-" she was cut off as he kissed her and let his tongue roam her mouth. He moved his hand faster and she screamed in his mouth as she came on his hand and soaked her smiled and pulled back, giving her time to breath. she sat up and grabbed him pushed him under her."I been wondering how big you, lets check shall we?" she said while rubbing the tent in his pants. She then undid his pants and fished around for her prize then pulled out his soldier (i'm not going into size) and started pumping it up and down slowly.

Flippy moaned and looked at her ready to pound it inside her, she knew what he was thinking and decided to mess with him a bit. She got on her knees and licked the tip and ran her tongue down his shaft while fondling his sack. She circled her tongue around his tip and started to suck on it slightly. Flippy was grunting as he tried to keep himself in control he tilted his head back and closed his eyes tight as Flaky took some of it in her mouth and sucked slwoly. She looked up at him and smiled knowing she had him in check, she tried taking half of it in her mouth but she gagged when she tried as it reached the back of her throat, but she kept trying and licking the part she couldn't fit in. She was playfully pulling and squeezing his sack and every time he grunted and moaned trying to hold it in. She saw his struggle and was finished with her playing and started pumping his dick in and out her mouth as fast as she could trying to get him to cum in her mouth. Flippy yelled her name and grabbed her head and slammed every inch in her mouth and he came in down her throat, Flaky was not ready for that and she struggles with downing it all down some came out her mouth and on her chest. When it was over she pulled out and coughed hard and then looked up at her lover.

He looked back at her with a apologetic frown,"Give me a warning next time ok baby?" she said and smiled at him, he smiled back and was about to get up and get dressed but he was pushed back down by Flaky."Your not going anywhere just yet mister, i'm not satisfied and I know you aren't either." she told him with a smirk, he didn't question anything just watch as she took her pants off and she gave him the most sexiest stare he ever seen, she quickly took off her panties and tossed it on his face and he turned redder than a apple. then she took off her bra tossed it to the side and layed him down then got on top of him with her snatch rubbing against his shaft. Flaky grabbed his hand and put it on her breast she then moaned as he began to play with her nipples with his hand. Flippy was losing his mind at this point and he grabbed her ass and gave it a good slap earning a yelp from Flaky and she accidentally jump up a bit and she fell over his dick hitting her hard every inch going in her and she screamed in pain as it went in.

"Are you ok!? Flippy asked as he saw the pained expression still on her face, she nodded and continued to move slowly and her pained face slwoly turned into a face of pleasure. Flippy was still worried he might have hurt her, but she kissed him and told him she was fine just not used to his size yet. After a few minutes of slowly going up and down she began to pick up the pace and she bent down and started riding him." UGHHHH keep going! Flippy yelled as he was close to his end he grabbed her hips and began a rythem and Flaky twirled her hips a bit as to toy with him but he smirked and slammed her down for it."AH, you bastard!" she playfully yelled and kissed him. he chuckled and kissed back. They were almost done and they screamed into each others mouths as they came at the same time and covered the bed sheets with their juices and Flaky passed out in Flippy's arms and he decided it was time for him to go.

 **Few minutes after he got dressed and tucked his girlfriend in**

He was walking downstairs to see all the girls are doing their own thing, Lammy talking to her doll, Petunia cleaning the place, Giggles reading a book on guys, and Samantha sitting down looking at the fire. Flippy walked over to her and pulled out the letter, she looked at him then the letter."we have made a few changes to the game its all in there if we have anything else added we'll come and tell you." he told her she smiled and thanked him."dang you still here, thought you been left the hell were you two doing up there?" Giggles asked smirking at him and the rest of the girls laughed at Flippy's blushed explession."ill see you all tomorrow tell flaky we'll talk later." he said and left in a hurry not knowing how long he was gone but knew he was gone enough for them to get suspicious

 **(back in the cabin)**

Flaky had woke up alone in bed she was disappointed Flippy didn't stay longer and slept with her but hse knew he had stuff to do. She walked down stairs and greeted her friends but all she got was a 'Ooooooo' from them she was confused them she looked at herself and saw she wasn't wearing any pants or a shirt. She blushed and turned around and looked away from them. Lammy was blushing at her, Petunia giggled and stared at her rear, Samantha looked at giggled and motioned her to grab flaky in which she did. Flaky yelped as Giggles grabbed her and squeezed her butt and blushed at the way they were all looking at her. She only guessed that Samantha put them up to it. Said wolf walked up to her and lifted her head up to her level and smiled at her she then grabbed Giggles and started playing with her to Giggles amusement. Flaky watch and felt odd

 **(back at the base)**

Flippy made it back but he was late because when he checked the time it was half past midnight and everyone was probably asleep already, he walked through the corridor hoping nobody will notice him just coming back." where have you been Flips?" came a voice Flippy knew all too well, he turned around and was met with the eyes of his evil half."Uhh i was at the girls cabin and i had to go over some stuff with them." he lied hoping he'd believe it, in which he didnt."you know Flip-Flop your not a good liar and you should know by now that i will always know when you lose control over something."It wasn't anything important dude calm down." he argued with him, and it made Evil smirk at him."Who was it?" he asked, Flippy knew he will find out or force them to tell him later."Flaky." he told him in defeat, Evil smiled like a dad finding out his son got laid by a pretty girl in school."bout fucking time you got her i was thinking i'd have to help you if you kept screwing up with her." he joked and went to go to bed, with Flippy in toe.

 **(Morning) at the base**

The two males were getting ready to settle off to the cabin when Sniffles came in overjoyed."GUYS!" he yelled like he was a child." what." replied Evil in a bored tone."Something happened yesterday and the brain is settling down slowly but surely it still has a threat of cracking but the threat is now less crucial!" he explained with excitement."good keep us updated and keep an eye out for anything that might go wrong. Sniffles nodded and ran off. Evil looked at flippy and smirked."So getting laid calms you down huh?" he joked as he was putting his machetes in his back holsters Flippy blushed and started walking without him remembering he left his weapons at the cabin, Evil chuckled and put the last of his stuff in his bag and went to catch up with Flippy.

 **Well that was hard d: *wink* *wink* lol anyway hope you liked the chapter next will be EvilxSamantha I can promise them having sex but i can't promise them using 'protection'**

 **CYAS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show but i own this story**

 **Chapter 6: A commander in private moment (part 2)**

They were walking through the forest, Evil wasn't gonna leave Flippy alone and decided to mess with him a little more before they arrived."Oh come on man its funny, my little boy is growing up so fast!" he yelled the last part while laughing his head off, Flippy chuckled and shoved him to the ground."dickhead." he said walking away while his counterpart was still on the gound laughing hard and holoding his sides."HAHAHA ITS TOO FUNNY, MAKE IT STOP!" he yelled while trying to stand and walk but fell and started laughing again thinking he was gonna cry."O-ok i'm done i'm done." he finally got up and walked to the cabin chuckling.

Flippy already made it to the cabin and was waiting for Evil to get there, He looked into the sky and noticed it was like a realy forest daylight, clouds, even a sun. Evil made it and walk up to him trying not to look at him thinking he'll go off again."What are you doing?" Flippy asked,"Not looking at you what you think?" He said back, Flippy rolled his eyes and knocked on the door, only had to wait a few second before it was thrown open and he was tackled to the ground. Flippy was suprised at this and he looked down to see who tackled him, it was his girlfriend and she was laughing at him."I got you!" she said happily, Flippy thought he was losing his mind that she did this. Evil looked at the entire thing and couldnt hold it in anymore." OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHA!" he wanted to laugh until he died,"Samantha said she wanted to see you evil." Flaky said, after that said Evil shut up on the spot and started blushing.

Flaky got off flippy and he sat up thinking he was being pranked, he got up and looked at evil and he was in the same position he was in with Samantha on top of him."Are we gonna die or are we gonna be rape? Evil asked hoping for the second part. Flaky giggled and ran inside getting the others while Samantha got off evil and went with her. The two males were looking at each other like idiots not sure what to do.

"This may be in our heads but this is the best day EVER!" Evil said as he got up and ran inside, a second later he came back out with his body pale and his eyes wide."What happened?" Flippy asked hoping it was nothing bad,"T-Their ahhhh-"Evil passed out and Flippy rolled his eyes, he picked him up and carried him inside. When Flippy got inside his green fur got lighter and he was dead and went to heaven.

Right in front of him was 3 naked girls and two girls rubbing themselves on them, Flippy looked for a minute then he passed out."HA, they are alike!" said Petunia, her, Giggles, and Lammy went to put on their clothes while Samantha and Flaky went to clean up the mess."Man they are heavy they need to stop eating."Samantha said as she picked up Evil and Flaky dragged Flippy upstairs.

 **(5 hours later) 1 pm The cabin**

Flippy and Evil woke up thinking they had the dream of their life." If we ever get out of here we are gonna fight for control cause its too much now." Evil said smirking as Flippy grunted."I feel like i was dragged up some stairs and thrown on a bed." he said rubbing his back, he then looked where he is at and he wasn't in his room at the base."that wasn't a dream was it?" Evil said getting up and walked towards the door." Nnnope."Flippy said as he followed and opened the door. When they left the room they were met with a smell of burgers,"RACE YOU DOWN!" Evil yelled Flippy looked at him then ran, Evil wasn't gonna let him win so he grabbed his foot and tripped him when he was near the stairs, and let him fall. Flippy moaned in pain and Evil laughed."Oh come on you been in worse situations geet uuuup." he urged him but the smell came back to him and he ran towards it."SORRY FLIPS YOUR ON YOUR OWN!" he yelled. Flippy was gonna get him back for that, but for now he just wanted food so he sucked up the pain and ran into the kitchen.

When he got in he saw Evil jumping up and down in his chair like a damn child, he walked up and sat next to him."i'm gonna cut your ear off when you are asleep." He told Evil and he looked at him with a scared look on his face."HELP, FLIPPY HAS GONE CRAZY!" he screamed and hid under the table. everyone in the room laughed, Evil was getting a head start and he tied Flippy's shoes together without him noticing and went back into his seat."Ok im done."he said with a satified smile on his face."ha, you too could be brothers the way you act." Samantha said forgetting they are the same person.

They looked at her and smiled like idiots, then they looked at Giggles cooking and Evil whispered in Flippy's ear and he nodded. Flaky, Samantha, and Lammy looked at them knowing they are up to something. Evil nodded to Flippy and they both put their elbows on the table taking deep breathes. Samantha knew they were gonna do something stupid, Flaky was scared they'll break something and accidentally kill her, and Lammy sat there wanting to know what will and Evil started banging their fists on the table hard as they both yelled" FOOD FOOD FOOD!" in the dumbest way they could The girls looked at them like they were stupid, even giggles turned around with an annoyed expression."men." she said going back to her cooking, the rest of the females in the room laughed at her remark."Ouch we ae just hungry." Evil said smirking as he and Flippy stopped."Not like we demanded it."Flippy said laughing,"SCREAMING FOOD AND BANGING ON THE TABLE IS DEMANDING!" all the women said at the same time, which creeped the two out a bit." well it is called deMANding." Evil said grinning as he nudged Flippy who laughed a bit."pfft like you two know what being a man is."Petunia said mocking them.

After that remark the two males got up and huffed,"Being a man is a being a tough SonOfaBitch!" they yelled the last part together and walked outside with the girls watching they reached the outside in the training ground they started beating the crap out of each other for a little while. The females inside were laughing at their way of proving it."they are dumb." Samantha said walking up to Flaky and wrapped her arms around her while her back is turned.

When Giggles yelled 'lunch is ready' the two males came in with bruises, cuts, dirt, and chunks black eyes. Samantha was laughing on the floor hard, FLaky giggled at their condition, Lammy petted her doll, Giggles was sitting at the table not caring much,"You two better go and take a shower before you sit down and dirty up our home."Petunia told them not going near them in fear she'll get flip-blood on her. They'd usually tell her off in but they agreed because they were almost covered everywhere. As they were leaving the girls saw the back of evil pants ripped and wasn't in in any condition to be used again and they got a good look of his rear."SHUT UP!"he yelled from the other room.

 **(an hour later) 3:30 pm The cabin (ya it took them that long)**

When they came back down they saw all the girls in the living room eating pumkin pie with whipped cream."What the hell we take a shower and you all eat away huh?" Evil complained, he walked up to Samantha and took her pie fom her."HEY!' she yelled at him,"Get in line sister i gotta eat." he told her. He started eat her food and ran as she chased him into the kitchen. When they left flippy took Samantha's seat and sat next to Giggles and Petunia. "So what do you all think about the game?" he looked at him like he was crazy and they all sat up and stood in front of him."Speaking of your little 'game' why weren't we informed from the beginning?" asked a mad Petunia. The rest agreed and looked at him ready to beat the living hell outa him."Let me explain everything and why we are playing. he said looking at each and everyone of them"First hand me my weapons i left them here yesterday." he said to them. They shook their heads and pinned him down to the couch and Lammy was holding his bowie knife."tell us and we wont cut you."she said threateningly. Flippy smiled and began to tell them everything.

In the kitchen Evil was still eating Samantha's pie and she was yelling at him to stop and give it back. He look at her from across a table and held out the food, she reached for it but he took it back and ran out the back door. She ran after him and they ended up in the woods, Evil hid behind a tree and threw the fork somewhere and stuffed his mouth, getting cream all over his face. Samantha used her powers and to find him, he was trying to get back to the cabin without being seen. She smirked and tackled him to the ground, she saw the cream all over his mouth and blushed cause she thought he was actually cute with it on his face. Evil looked up at her laughing and she looked down at him with a glare."What are you laughing at pig?" she asked annoyed while she shook him."HAHA your face is all red and angry its adorable." he mocked her ignoring the fact that he had cream on his face."OH, is that so now WELL you look like someone had came all over your face and you failed to swallow."She said laughing, Evil stopped laughing and felt his cheeks he indeed have stuff on his face, he growled and threw her off of him with her still laughing."bitch." he said under his breath but she heard it and laughed harder."HAHAHAHA you calling me that bitch but back in the forest Flippy made you HIS BITCH!"she laughed harder.

"OH MY RIBS THEY HURT HAHAHAHA!" she yelled, Evil was blushing like hell's fire and he walked up to her and punched her stopping her laughing."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU ASSHAT!? she yelled at him getting angry which made him smirk at her."I'm no ones bitch and Flippy is too weak to even keep in line for a minute, so watch your tongue little ms a-hole." he said with his signature smile. Samantha looked at him anger filling her and leaped on him and started punching him screaming curse words at him."OWOWWOWOWOWOW"Evil yelled as she was beating the living daylights out of him. When she stopped he had a knot on his head and another bruise on his cheek. He felt like shit she laughed at his face and licked some cream off her knuckles.

She began walking away but Evil stopped her by grabbs her hand and twisted it behind her."OW LET GO!" she yelled, and he twisted it farther making her scream. He laughed at her pain and she kicked him in the stomach and he fell back. Before she had time to react Evil tackled her to the ground and pinned her.

"You shouldn't have done that."(BEN DROWN REFERENCE :D)

"Oh bite me you piece of shit!" she yelled

 **"Gladly my dear."** he said in a sadistic tone

He bit down on her neck making her scream loud enough to warn everyone in the cabin, but they couldn't hear due to them arguing about what they were hearing. Evil stopped biting down on her neck and looked her in the eyes, she was about to say something, but she was stopped when she was sure she saw his eyes turn back into their golden glow she thought she was imagining things. She blushed when she was still looking at his eyes, and he was smiling at her like he knew something she didn't.

"You know Sammy you have the most beutiful face when your in pain." he told her keeping his smile, she blushed even harder and looked away from him." Oh not talking now are we?"he asked mockingly, he then moved his hand from her arm and grasped the the bite mark that was still bleeding on her neck. She yelped at the pain and closed her eyes, for some reason it turned her on.

"mmmm music to my ears." he said

She looked back to him and he noticed her eyes were a purlple pinkish color, then her skin turned grey, and her streaks got darker. Evil smirked knowing he gotten her horny and made her change, he leaned down with their faces inches away from each others and licked her nose. He started rubbed down her body to her legs and started massaging them growing his claws and scratched her skin slowly making her moan in a low volume. He stopped and got up off her and started walking off, she was mad that he just played with her like that.

She quickly got up and ran towards him, when she reached him she kicked him in the back and sent him flying into a tree, but he kept his smile and chuckled as he turned around. He wasn't able to do anything because he was slammed back into the tree by Samantha. She wasn't gonna take this from him so she pushed him harder against the tree, making him squeal he enjoyed every moment of this."I hate you." she said to him, he smiled at her not believing her."Aww that hurt me really bad." he mocked her, she smirked and got into his face."Good, cause i'm gonna repeatedly break it until im satisfied." she told him, he didn't get what she was getting at but he went with it. Out of nowhere she slammed their lips together and she forced her tongue in his mouth as they faught for dominance she grew her paw claws and clawed his chest leaving marks, he still enjoyed it and he wrapped his arms around her then pulled her closer as he kissed her harder, she moaned into his mouth and he grunted when he felt her paw in his pants.

He pulled back and looked at her and she smirked know what he wanted."I love the pain and all but the claws on my dick is not gnna happen." he told her, she giggled and squeezed his sack and he grunted feeling a some claws on the bottom."You women are dangerous." he said whimpering as her claws poke his manhood."And you like it either way." she purred at him, he was blushing but shook his head. She giggled and let her claws sink back in and start to pump him rough."Ughhh and i thought i was the one playing games." he said as she toyed with him

She giggled at his reaction and continued her actions."Shhhhhhh." she purred into his ear and licked it and down his cheek. She pulled her hand out of his pants and unbuttoned them then took his soldier out to play, he moaned as loudly as she played with it. She got on her knees and licked his the tip and looked up at him as she took him in her mouth. He grabbed her head and was about to slam her head in but she punched him in the stomach making him wince in pain as she continued her work with a smile. He didn't like being the bitch in the relationship so he grinned and bucked his and made her take him in fully. Her eyes went wide and he laughed at her expression she kept going but had an annoyed looked on her face."Aww did that hurt?" he asked and stroked her hair as she continued. That seemed to calm her down but she wasn't gonna look at him for sped up the process and he screamed as he grabbed her and forced it all the way back in her mouth again and came,Luckily for her she was ready for that and took most of it but some fell out her mouth and got all over her.

Evil looked down at her and she looked up at him angry,"Next time warn me you jerk." he tilted his head and once she got up he slammed her to the tree he was on and kissed her hard. She moaned into his mouth and he grabbed her breast with his right hand and squeezed it. She forced her pants and panties off and pulled him closer, he took his shirt off and she rubbing his scarred chest .He moaned at the touch so he grabbed her and turned her around, she shook her rear at him and rubbed her tail on his chest. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up off a little and slammed his member in her pussy, she screamed out of pain and the part that he was too big for her. She sucked it up and let him continue.

He didn't show any mecy for her he rammed her pussy harder and harder every thrust he made. She wasn't sure she could take it but she kept in her pained wail not letting him know he was hurting her. Evil didn't really noticed beause he was too busy getting him some.

After a few more minutes of him taking her she moaned and screamed and clawed the bark of the tree for support. Evil smile grew and he took his manhood out of her, she looked at him with pleading eyes."why'd you stop?" she asked panting from the experience, He smirked at her and grabbed her ass. She didn't want it there she wanted him in her other hole,"you better not Evil!"she said in a threatening tone but he didn't pay any mind to it and rammed her ass hard as he could, but before she ould scream he kissed her softly to calm her down. She had tears in her eyes and he slowly continued to thrust into her."shhhh it'll hurt for a minute." he said knowing he hurt her that time.

She nodded and let him continue,"but if you want it between the legs you have to beg." he said smirking."Hell no!." she yelled at him he didn't like her answer and thrusted hard in her ass, earning a pained scream from her."Fuck you!"she yelled at him, he slapped her as and she yelped as he squeezed it."What was that icouldn't hear you over your screaming." he said and slammed her into the tree and rammed her repeatedly, she took it and it started hurt less. She moaned at him as he stopped holding back he took it out and slammed it in. She screamed in pain and pleasure and he got a grip on her waist and kept slamming it in and out of her until she gave in.

Samantha was growing tired of his teasing and wanted him to take her pussy so back her head back hard into his face and he fell to the ground holding his bloody nose. She giggled and jumped on top of him grinning like a madwoman."my turn!"she yelled as she slammed herself down on his member and road him like he was a horse. She grabbed his shoulders and gripped them as she bounced on his dick and sped up her process as she looked into his pained face." whats wrong dear is the struggle that hard?" she mocked him and purred into his face as he thrusted into him one more time and came inside her, she did the same but she knew she won this round. She got up off him quickly put her close on and looked at him, he was in a daze. She giggled and ran off leaving him there.

Evil stood there ashamed he was overpowered he wanted to fall asleep but he knew he couldn't sleep in the snow and the cold was now getting to him, so he got up and ran back to the cabin forgetting his shirt and forgetting to button up his pants with his dick sticking out.

 **(7:15pm) cabin**

When he made it back he walked into the kitchen and saw Giggles cookin somthing, she noticed him come in and was about to greet him until she saw his pants were and shirtless chest. She laughed and ran into the other room leaving a confused Evil in the kitchen. He walked into the living room and they were looking at the fire but they saw him come in and started laughing."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!? he yelled ready to snap all their necks"Look down dude." Flippy said looking away from his counterpart. Evil looked down and blushed at seeing himself like this."Damn bro she did that to you?" Flippy said and walked past him into the kitchen same time as Samantha came down te stairs.

"DAMMIT BOY YOU COULD AT LEAST COVER YOURSELF WHEN YOUR AROUND PEOPLE!" Samantha yelled at evil walking up to him and slapped him in the back of the head."Sorry."he said embarrassed, and he fixed his pants. Samantha smirked and looked at the rest of the girls in the room."Yup i DOMINATED him in the forest, should've seen him all dazed." she said to them and they laughed. Evil got mad and was about to yell for them to shut up but he stopped when Samantha tapped his butt and went into the kitchen. He was in a lost for words so he went upstairs with the other females looking at him."Lucky girl." said Giggles as she went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

After Dinner flippy and Evil had to go but was stopped by their girlfriends, they whispered something in their ear and they looked at the other girls in the room."yup." someone said but they wasn't paying attention as they were led upstairs with all the girls following. Flippy mentally messaged Evil,"Im not sure if i want to leave anymore." Flippy said, Evil nodded and was in the room with the girls but they all stopped when the room door was slammed open and Flippy was knocked unconcious...

 **Well that was a hard one to do x.x couldn't think of crap that i haven't already did anyway hope you liked the chapter and will continue to read...**

 **LATERS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story and it's oc...**

 **Chapter7: The waking up**

Evil stared at the door with a smirk on his face while the rest was sitting there looking stupid. The person at the doorr was cuddles and he looked like he was about to die of embarassment."didn't think of knocking did you?" asked evil with a smug grin on his face, Cuddles looked at him and was about to leave until he remembered why he was there."Umm can we talk outside?" he askede tying to not see too much as he walked out, Evil grabbed Flippy and walked out the door and closed it,"Yes?" he asked putting Flippy down on a wall."Flippy has woken up but he is acting strange." Cuddles told him, Evil looked at Flippy then back at Cuddles with the most confused face he could make,"We don't know whats going on but he is building something, and we can see what it is because something's blocking out any details to his brain and keeping him working instead of asking any questions."

"Sniffles told me there has been sightings of an unknown enemy lurking the forest and is now as we speak looking for something, we don't know exactly what it is but we're guessing its looking for something to keep Flippy the way he is." Cuddles explained, but then he got a frightened look on his face,"Also if we don't fix him by tomorrow you will not exist and it won't be pleasant tingling sensation we're talking about every emotional and physical you and him combined." he said scared he'll be murdered or beat. Evil looked at him and smiled at him while Cuddles was cowering before him.

Evil walked back in the room with cuddles holding a gun and looked at the girls in front of him and smirked at all of them."Well change of plans everyone we aren't gonna play a game of war, instead we are playing a game of slaughter and rescue." he explained while keeping his smirk, they looked at him as he was crazy and he nodded to cuddles.

Cuddles pulled Flippy in and pointed the gun to his head, the girls looked afraid and evil smile widen,"You see Flippy has been awaken by someone and right now being tortured by said person, so we haven't really found a way to wake ourselves up o any of you, sooooooooo."he trailed off and pulled out a gun,"We don't save him I die he become a slave and i didn't want to know what would happen if i disappeared but apparently i have to go though this. as he finished he nodded to cuddles and cuddles nodded back and before whispering a apology to Flippy he put the end of the gun to his head and shot him.

Evil smile then looked forced as he felt that but he kept his face straight, he looked at the rest of them and pointed the gun towards them." When you wake up you will not remember any of this ever happened Flippy and i will but we will discuss this another time if anyone of you remember this one of us will tell you why it has come to this." he explained with a more serious he took one more glace at Samantha.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Evil looked at Cuddles nodded then turned around and got on his knees."Don't let them take us down **without a fight**." he ordered and he closed his eyes.

 **BANG!**

 **12:30 (Happy Tree Town)**

Evil woke up from his dream and looked around to make sure he was where he needed to be. He got up and looked in a mirror to see his regular gold eyes staring back at him, he was shocked that he had his gold eyes back but he was freightened when he realised.

Where's Flippy?

Evil looked at himself and he felt more alive than ever and he knew that was something bad. he started to search for a door and find his person, he found the knob he turned it and pushed it open to see a room with a missles in it. He looked around for Flippy and found him passed out on the floor near a plane.

Evil ran to him and felt for a heartbeat luckily he was still breathing so he picked him up and walked towards a door that was labeled exit. After he went throught it he was greeted with a fist to the face, Evil laughed at how weak it was and looked to see who did it." Your not one to hit Sniffles." he said socking him in the face and making him fly into a wall with blood coming from his mouth. Evil ran down the hall trying not to get slowed down by any others that might've helped subdue Flippy, but then stopped after he realised something.

"Where the hell am i going?" he asked confused

 **(EVIL's POV) 5 minutes later**

I was getting tired of running cause it wasn't getting me anywhere."WHO THE HELL RUN'S THIS LONG AND WHY THE HELL IS THIS PLACE TOO DAMN BIG!? I yelled not caring if anyone heard me. I feel like I am going in circles but that couldn't be it cause I been going straight the entire time, I walked into a room and sat down sighing."Where ever I am... I am gonna blow it up." I said to no one in particular then the door opened and walked in was Sniffles covering his mouth looking at me."The hell do you want?" I asked getting up and getting ready to hit him again."WAIT!" he yelled at me, I wanted out so i am going to listen to this shmuck (lol) "I didn't know what to do with all of you the girls were all dazed and unblinking while you slept, I had to find ways to wake you all up so I can explain how it happened." he explained and i looked at him as if he prey."Mmhmm so what your saying is you experimented on us and tried to date rape us into having sex with you, Ohhhhh you sick little puppy." I said mocking him for trapping me in door hell. Sniffles snorted and left I grabbed Flippy and followed behind waiting patiently to find the others get back home and plan a special kill for Sniffles.

We came up to a room that was labeled F, We walked in and found all the girls in the room looking mad and confused."W-What's going on? Flaky said and looked at me and eeped. Everyone one else looked at me like i put them here." I didn't do crap so don't give me that look or ill put all of you down like the dogs you are!" I finished that with a smirk feeling good about myself. Sniffles explained the situation and I told them to ask no questions on why I am here or there wont be any survivors to discuss it over. After we were done i had to ask Sniffles the questions i been thinking for the entire time i been awake.

"Now tell me how am I out and don't bullshit me antfucker." he said, he nodded with a slight bored tone he explained." Well in one of my experiments I tried to put Flippy under mind control but he woke up and i had to subdue him by using other things here I will not reveal to any of you. After that i put it on his head and he looked like he was in pain for at least five minutes before he calmed down, I told him to tell me what happened but he said he didn't want to tell me so I shocked still wouldn't tell me so i kept shocking him and he gone completely under my control,but he still didn't tell me what was going on so I told him to build a weapon that can take out a block and he surprisingly listened and was very fast with his work. but he started to shake hard and i thought his head was gonna explode but he passed out and you came out passed out too. he explained i was bored when he began but after saying that the bomb in the other room will blow this place up i was all up for it.

"So where are we and when do we leave? asked Samantha, everyone looked at her then at Sniffles."We are still in the town but in my lab you all were passed out but in different locations, that is all to this discussion and I would like it if all of you left my home because I have better things to do than answer thousands of questions, the exit is down the hall to the left." he said with a bored expression I wanted to slap the crap out of him and strangle him with his mouth but I gotta get this ball of crap home."Lets go." I said and we all left the house heading our seperate ways.

 **(Flippy's house) No pov...**

We made it home and Evil threw Flippy on the couch and ran for the kitchen,"GOD...DAMN I AM HUNGRY!" Evil yelled and went into the kitchen to cook himself something. In the living room Flippy was waking up luckily he was able to get back his senses and got some of Sniffles explanation through Evil, but he knew something was up cause he felt more free and opened than before so he went back to sleep thinking it was a dream. Now he is in his house and don't know how he got here, but he was tired and didn't care so he was gonna go to his bedroom and sleep but his stomach gave protest and demanded to be fed. Flippy sighed and walked into the kitchen just as evil was done making a few sandwhiches and was leaving the kitchen. They both looked up and stared at each other, Flippy was gonna question it but he guessed it was Sniffles so he took a sandwich from evil and left."HEY!" Evil yelled at him,"Suck it!" Flippy said from the other room.

 **(The next day) DX**

Evil explained everything to Flippy last night Flippy wasn't glad he was free but he was glad he was more calmed so he got an idea on a payback."Hey Evil you seen Samantha lately?" Flippy said making kissy faces and noises at him. Evil looked at him then got what he was up to"I don't know she and FLAKY has been busy all day." he said making the same faces and noises as Flippy. They didn't notice when the two females walked into the house without hesitation and looking at them like they were idiots.

"Did we interrupt a make-out sesstion cause we can leave if you two are busy." Samantha said mocking them, Flaky giggled and looked at Flippy. The two veterns looked at them then back at each other." WE ARE MEN'S MEN WE DON'T TAKE THAT ROLE!" they said together,"OH, well i guess they are man's man Flakes we should leave them alone and let them screw all over that couch." Samantha told her and she looked at them with a fake frown. The guys stood up tall and had their heads up."We do not need to take this in our own home good day ladies." Evil said trying to be formal while pointing to the door."Aww come on we were only joking nothing to cry over." Flaky agreed and went over to Flippy to hug him, Samantha did the same thing. Both flippy and Evil looked at each other then back at them.

Evil and Flippy took out their bowie knives and both cut a hand, Evil took the left and Flippy took the right. The girls saw this and stood back getting ready to do something if needed, of course Flaky would run like hell but wanted to watch. Flippy and Evil had a stare off and they closed their cut hands and punched each othe once then grasped each other hands." Kinda drugs are in use here?" Flaky said getting surprised looks from them, Samantha laughed her ass off. When she was done she looked at flaky and they silently chatted."They are eye chatting Flips THEIR WITCHES!" Evil screamed with excitement. Flippy looked at him with a face saying 'really nigga?', Evil shrugged and he was tackled to the ground, Flippy laughed at his misfortune but he was cut off when he was tackled too."HELP RAPE!" he yelled but calmed down when he saw Flaky on top of him. Flippy looked over to Evil to find Samantha whispering in his ear and him being red as blood, then Flippy looked up at Flaky and smiled she smiled back and hugged him.

 **(An hour later)** no they didn't do it GET YOUR MIND OUTA THE GUTTER

They were all in front of the tv Flippy and Samantha were playing video games while Flaky and Evil watched"YOUR GONNA DIE THIS TIME!" yelled Samantha and she bumped him trying to distract him."You wish and the bumping is not doing anything but getting you killed faster." he calmly said with Flaky on his lap trying not to get too excited. (GET IT OUTA THE GUTTER!) Flaky was tired and wanted to do something else but it was clear she wasn't gonna.

she looked over at Evil who was sleeping with drool coming down his chin. She was about to get up but felt Flippy touch her hips, it was probably an accident but she got an idea and started rocking her hips on his leg and move back a little. Flippy was losing his focus and Samantha noticed this she looked over for a sec and found what was going on," Wow Flips can't you keep it in for one day?" she joked. Flippy wasn't having any of that so he tried to kill her on the game but he was shot in the head and lost." OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOM FUCK YOU, now where are my nachos?" she asked innocently. Evil woke up and looked at them with an annoyed look on his face."Hey guys if you make any more sound i will personally grab all your heads and stick them up your asses." he said calmly not caring the look he got from his girlfriend. Flippy messaged him they cheated and Evil messaged he didn't care." Well fuck you too." Flippy said and carried Flaky too his room with her giggling."Your gonna be punished for your meddling." Flippy said smirking at her and she gave him the most innocent stare she could come up with."But it wasn't cheating it was helping." she said mocking him.

Doownstairs Samantha was resting her legs on Evil and he looked at her still with his annoyed expression."You pushing it girly." he said. she giggled and poked his cheek and he slapped it away."Aww don't be cruel do we have to repeat the process of the mind forest?" she asked and he looked at her confused trying not to give anything away."You really think i'd forget? Kinda a hard thing to forget and i'm magic my own damn self."she claimed proudly and shoved her gauntlet in his face. "I swear i'm gonna kill Sniffles and blow up his lab." he said angerly, she closed her eyes not paying attention much."Does Flaky know?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded at him."I mean like she kinda had her doubts that nothing happened so i helped her remember as long as i can keep calm when i use my spells its all cool." she explained with a non caring voice."Whatever." he said and moved her legs, he then got up and picked her up with her yelping in surprise. She looked at him and slapped him with her tail, he rubbed his face and she laughed at him."really now?" he asked smirking at her, she nodded and was about to get free but he held her tighter and ran upstairs.

 **(Next Day)**

Flaky was off to her job and Samantha followed her trying to get one so it was just two guys in one hosue. Flippy walked in Evil's room which was the guest room but he guess he could have it. Flippy closed the door and walked up to Evil with a bucket of water, he looked around and it smelled like sex and blood in the room. Flippy made it to the bed and looked at Evil then he set his hand next to his nech and placed a knife in his hand covered in dry blood and a replica of Samantha's head in his other. Flippy knew he'd clutch both cause everytime Evil sleeps he has something to hold or wanted to hold. Flippy put a skull mask on that was also covered in dry blood, he grabbed he bucket and poored it all over Evil's body and dropped to the floor and rolled under it.

"HUH WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED ARE WE UNDER ATTACK!?" he screamed then looked at his hand and saw the knife he wasn't surprised he thought he probably killed Flippy in his sleep, then looked at his other hand and screamed like a girl."HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS CHRIST'S CRAP WHAT HAVE I DONT!?" he screeched. Flippy held in his laughter and felt tears in his eyes as Evil continued to scream."WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT, WAS I TOO ROUGH OR SOMETHING!? Evil started to cry and ran out the door to get flippy."FLIPPY WAKE UP I FUCKED UP 10X!" he yelled and continued to bang on the door and looked at the head again to see it was fake."what the hell? FLIPPY I'M GONNA RIP YOUR RIBS OUT AND FEED THEM TO THE FUCKING BIRDS YOU SICK BASTARD! he yelled opening his door. Flippy came out of Evil's room laughing his ass off not caring if he was gonna die. Evil saw him and ran towards him and Flippy ran for his life."GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelled

They ran around town getting looks of scared and confused citizens, Evil was still screaming he'll kill him and Flippy kept laughing about every time he did. After awhile they both stopped and went to the diner where they saw Disco bear and Splendid trying to flirt with Flaky and Samantha. Samantha was eating toast listening to disco bear say how good he is and what he'd do to her, while Flaky was doing her job regularly and ignoring splendid saying he is better than Flippy and Evil put together and that he and Disco bear will take care of them.

Flippy was about to go over and put them in their place but Evil stopped him and messaged him."lets sit at a booth and see how this goes if they go any farther they'll we'll do something plus I am amused at how splendid says he better." he told him and flippy nodded at him but sure he'll kill thme if they try anything.

They sat at a booth and petunia came up to them with a smile but could see fear clearly in her eyes."What can I get you two gentlemen?" she asked trying to keep herself from screaming at the presence of Evil. Flippy noticed and sighed."he won't do anything while im here and we'll take tea and some pancakes thanks." he said. Evil snorted and got her attention."I don't do tea ill take some water but the pancake sounds good." he said petunia nodded and looked back at Flippy."You know they are talking to Samanatha and Flaky right? she asked concerned that he might not do anything due to splendid."Oh we know but if they go any further into it i'm not gonna murder them it'll be a surprise. he explain. Petunia left and they eye'd the two guys flirting and listening in on them.

 **(10 minutes later)**

"So baby that snow white skin is right to the point where you nobody can see you in the snow how about we go out and make it a little orange." Disco Bear said and she smiled at him trying not to scratch his eyes out. Flaky was taking a order to a table but Splendid purposly tripped her and caught her before she could hit the floor while grabbing the plate with the food intact."watch it there little missy you almost fell straight on your sweet face. Splendid said helping her up and tapping her butt. Flippy saw that and walked to splendid with Evil in toe, Flippy messaged Evil and told him to deal with the bear first but don't kill him yet and then help out. Evil nodded and left him to what he was gonna do, Flippy walked behind splendid and Flaky saw him and smiled at him which Splendid thought she was smiling at him."Oh so you come to your senses and decided to choose me over the psychopath?" splendid asked with confidence, Flippy smiled back and tapped Splendid he got annoyed and turned around thinking it was someone wanting his autograph."Ye-" he didn't finish as he was sent flying to a booth he looked up with a black eye to see Flippy hugging Flaky."MY GIRLFRIEND!" he pointed to Flaky who was hugging him tighter."MY ASS!" he grabbed her ass and she yelped and blushed that he did that in public.

Evil was watching from the other side of the diner and was holding a bruised and cut Disco Bear."Ha i should've done that but all i got was you so it wouldn't be any fun." he said and Samantha was drinking her water not paying attention to Evil or The bear.

Splendid was furious and flew into the air, Flippy told Flaky to go to Evil but he was next to him when Splendid started to fly."Ya go with Samantha i'm sure she would love to talk about bras, kittens, and other stuff you women talk about." Evil said smirking at her, Flaky huffed and walked away and everyone in the diner watched with amusemnt."THEY DON'T BELONG TO YOU TWO YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN DESERVE THEM LIKE THE REST OF US DO!" Splendid yelled and flew towards them. Evil sighed and took out a kryptonut and Splendid fell in front of them looking helpless."Please don't hurt me i won't do it again i promise!" he pleaded with his life.

Flippy grabbed his chin and Splendid looked up at him with with tears in his eyes."Splendid you and the bear were playing a deadly game flirting with them, its too late to take it back... the damage is done." Flippy said with a dark voice,"NO PLEASE!" Splendid cried and tried to fight back but was only met by a punch by Flippy."I'm sorry mate but its time for your punishment." Flippy said then looked at Evil and nodded they grabbed each other hands and nobody thought anything happened until they saw a emerald green glow and golden glow on their hands.

Evil put away the kryptonut and Splendid called for his brother who was on the otherside of the town but heard him and went to his side. He looked at his brother and the other two and growled, they smiled at him and waved."Great your both here lets get this over with i have to get some sleep later." Flippy said with a smile, he looked at splendid and walked up to him and got into his face."Such a pretty face yet sucha a failure." he said and ripped his mask off and put it in his pocket. Splendid punched him five times and got a few gasps from the cutsomers and stops from Flaky, Samantha hid behind the table looking over with a slight freightened look on her face knowing who's gonna win.

Splendid punched Flippy one more time, Evil was looking at Splendont with a blank stare and splendont was looking at his brother punch Flippy as hard as he could."GO DOWN DAMN YOU!" Splendid yelled at Flippy who just looked at him smirking and unharmed."Well I see no point in waiting any longer and this is boring me."Flippy said and looked at Evil who looked back at him in a attention stance."Kill him." he calmly said, Evil nodded and looked back at Splendont who looked at him angrily,Splendont tried to punch Evil but he was stopped in mid punch, kicked in the leg hard,and when he looked up he was uppercutted into the air, then kicked out the diner, Evil walked up to Flippy and handed him a blue mask. Everyone was wide eyed as he did this and Flippy put it in his pocket then Evil sped out the diner lightening fast to kill Splendon't

Splendid looked at Flippy and tried to run to the door to help his brother but he was stopped as Flipped got in front of him and punched him out the other side of the diner. Flippy walked up to Petunia and she had a shocked expression on her face and he smirked at her."I will pay for the repairs." he told her and she nodded, he went after Splendid who was getting up and brushing himself off."Mmmmm not so strong after all are we Splendid, I mean you cried and begged for your life like a bitch when nobody did anything to you. Flippy said from an unknown location. Splendid shot his lasers at anything that moved killing a few dogs and people (animals)."Your a terrible hero i be wondering if you are Splendont's partner or his sidekick, which is it because he doesn't suck as hard as you." Flippy said appearing behind Splendid whispering in his ear."Do you get scared Splendid do you feel initimidated?" he asked darkly which made a chill go down Splendid's spine."WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" he asked starting to get scared.

" **your head on my fireplace."** Flippy said making Splendid scream but he was cut as his mouth was covered and he was punched into a wall."Shhhhh little baby shhhhh there are still little angels that are screaming from every kill, every scream, every choked, burned, and every tear that you have made, and you weren't even trying and when you do more die. Your no hero your just a weak pathetic squirrel nothing else."Flippy said, Splendid was broken from his words and he didn't even have to lift much."You know inside when you were saying you were better than me and Evil but we saw what you did to Flaky you pervy little fucker i will break your pecker and feed it to a dog!" Flippy said then got a message from Evil saying the brother is dead."But I won't kill you i won't hurt you any longer just think before you do and we won't have a problem, be lucky i'm letting you go cause i was agonna torture you and that fucking bear then kill you and feed you to the wolves."he told him, Splendid cried his eyes out and yelped when Flippy grabbed his butt and squeezed sinking his nails into Splendid's flesh.

Flippy went inside and was met with evil with his still blank stare, Flippy smiled evilly at him and they turned back to normal with everyone watching. Evil looked at him annoyed knowing what he did."You didn't kill him what the hell is up with that shit man!" he complained, Flippy smiled at him and walked to the booth their girlfriends were at."He is suffering enough i see no reason in killing or torturing him any longer." he told him and looked out the window to see Splendid walked towards his dead brother with his butt bleeding and him sobbing. The girls looked at Flippy and he shrugged, Evil laughed, everyone else was keeping to themselves at what they were seeing. Splendid picked up his dead ripped apart brother and took him home. Flippy noticed Disco bear was sobbing with Samantha's claws in his flesh.

 **(Later that day)**

Petunia was closing up for the day she was surprised at what she saw today but she decided to add that to the town's bad luck. She was startled when she felt something grabbed her shoulder she turned around and saw it was only Flaky."What are you doing here Flaky your shift ended hours ago."Petunia told her, Flaky nodded and shyly hugged her."I'm sorry they did that it was my fault for not taking up for myself." She cried into her shoulder. Petunia was about to push her off and grab her soap she carries around but she decided she'll fight back her illness for now and hugged her back."Its ok They got it coming i should've helped you when they started it to be honest i thought it was awesome they stood up for you two like that. Flaky nodded and let go of her much to Petunia's relief." Hey let's get your mind off things we can go to my house and have a girls night just you and me." She said and Flaky nodded

 **(Sniffles house)**

Samantha sighed and went in she knew he knew she was coming so she set up a meeting with him. she found him in his lab working on another experiment, she walked up behind him and he noticed her there."Oh hey!" Sniffles said happily. She waved at him and gave him a smile"Hey dude what you working on?" she asked looking at some collars that were gold and green."NOTHING!" he yelled and pulled a tarp over them, Samantha knew something was up with them so she decided to look into it later while he is asleep."Umm so did you come to get a check up or talk? he asked changing the subject."I came to talk and maybe get for information. she said calmly. Sniffles looked at her and nodded then walked over to a closet and grabbed something, Samantha didn't see what it was but she was on her toes just in case he tried anything.

 **Hope you liked that and would continue reading the story I might not continue tomorrow cause my sister is over and she is known to steal a lot of shit x.x mostlty from me... but if i do update tomorrow ill try and make it good enough for you all**

 **BYES**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'd say I own the show if I did, but I don't and I regret it d: I own this story and the oc**

 **I read the last chapter a found that it didn't go all the way through x.x I have a new fear and it is being screwed over by typing stories or my hands.. :D Enjoy the story peeps**

 **Chapter 8: How could you!?**

Samantha was lead to a room next to Sniffles room, Samantha looked in and saw Lumpy and Russel looking at them in confusion."Umm what's going on exactly?" She asked, sniffles smirked evilly and Samantha already knowing something was gonna happen messaged Evil.

 **(Elsewhere)**

Evil and Flippy was sitting on a chair looking at glaring at each other both with bottles in their hand." Your going down you maggot." Evil challenged. Flippy looked at him smirking and flipped him off. Cuddles, Lift, and shifty were staring at them with smirks on their faces. Cuddles waved his hand and the two veterns started drinking beer that were set in front of them. Flippy was losing by one and Evil was drinking like a king, The raccoon twins put two more packs of beer on each side of the table and chuckled. Evil was looking straight at Flippy who looked back with a unnatural green on his face. Evil was almost done until he got a message from Samantha telling him to help her with Snifles, that distracted him long enough for Flippy to get ahead of him and win the contest."WHOOO!" Flippy cheered, the twins frowned and Cuddles smiled

"BULL CRAP SAMANTHA DISTRACTED ME!" he yelled finishing his last beer and getting up." Well boys Flippy one and you know the bet." Cuddles said looking at the twins who were pouting. Evil left not caring for the contest anymore. The twins watched him leave and hoped he'd come back and save them."Ha he's not coming back dudes." Flippy said making them cry and take out their wallets.

 **(Back with Samantha)**

Sniffles put a collar on Samantha and she punched him in the jaw,"OW, hey calm down I am not the bad guy here!" he yelled."Get it off me or else!" she yelled back Sniffles got up and pressed a button. Samantha was shocked and it hurt like a mother tucker,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screeched loudly but for some reason her powers didn't kick in and she fell to the ground trying to get it off."Look I didn't want to do that but I never finished my work with you cause that idiot distracted me and I got too tired to do much more." Sniffled said."I don't care I came for answers and you shock me like a bitch!? Samantha screamed ready to fight through the pain and punch him.

 **(downstairs)**

Evil heard all that but was annoyed to take it serious so he walked upstairs and knocked down the door. everyone looked at him he didn't look serious but he did look annoyed at the wolf infront of him."You called me because you were getting little shocks, FROM THAT PRICK!?" evil said mad that he lost the challenge for this." Shut up and get me out of this!" Samantha demanded holding back tears from his outburst and the fact that the pain was getting worse."fine but we are having a talk after this." Evil said, the two in the back of the room ooohed at them and Evil glared at Sniffles.

"Turn it off and take it off before i kill you very VERY slowly." evil threatened, Sniffles a few buttons that released Samantha who sighed and barely conscious.'Don't go anywhere you runt." he told him and walked over to Samantha helping her up."Now what the hell were you doing here in the first place?" Evil asked with a annoyed tone."I wanted answers and he took me up here with these two and threw this collar on me." she said annoyed back at him. Evil sighed and told her to go home, she did as she was told and Evil looked at Sniffles."Well you certainly know how to show a woman a good night Sniffles, how about you write down everything she need and want to know and I will look the other way on this.

Sniffles nodded quickly and walked to the otherside of the room and began writing for at least five minutes.

"Here that's everything she'll want and need to know in her life." Sniffles said hoping he will be spared today."Good now if you do this again I won't just kill you when you come to life i will destroy this house and any other remakes you could possibly have." Evil warned and left

 **(Back home)**

Evil made it home and walked in the door to see his girlfriend crying and Flippy holding her. Evil was about to yell his head off until Flippy messaged him."She came home crying and i thought it would be a good thing if I comfort her until you got home, so chill your roll." With that Flippy looked at Evil with a angry look. Evil sighed and went upstairs, letting Flippy take care of her.

"Told you he doesn't care he just gets annoyed by me!" Samantha cried into Flippy's chest and he rubbed her hair trying to soothe her."Well i know for a fact that he does loves you but he isn't the type of person to actually show his feelings, we have a tough history but we decided we are gonna be together no matter what so we just made an agreement." Flippy told the sobbing wolf who was watering his vest with her tears. She looked up at him and nodded,"I just wish he would show more of his feelings instead of bottling them up in his head." Samantha said sobbing looking back into Flippy's green eyes.

 **(Outside)**

Flaky and petunia was walking into the house in front of the house giggling and talking about their boyfriends.

 **(Upstairs in the house)**

Evil felt a little bad that he did that to her, he knew he wasn't the nicest person but Samantha walked through it not caring that he could go crazy and kill her in her sleep. He got up and decided to say sorry to. he walked out his room going downstairs.

Both parties heard the sound of something breaking and a loud thud and the sound of groaning coming from the living room.

 **(Back with Flippy and samantha Before the three got close to their position)**

Samantha was lost in Flippy's eyes and Flippy felt a little unconfortable she waas staring at him."You know i should go get him so you two could-" he was cut off as Samantha placed her hands on his chest a kissed him. Flippy tried to get out the kiss by getting up but he only made his situation worse because he fell down on the table and it broke due to their weight. To make matters worse Samantha wrapped her legs around him and sank her metal claw in Flippy's chest and her regular clawed his cheek Flippy groaned loudly feeling a lot of blood leave his chest.

The front door opened to reveal Flippy and Petunia gasping at the sight, Evil came down the stairs looking at the two women then at the scene that folded in the living room. Samantha pulled back moaning and looked at Flippy's scared little eyes, Cuddles and the twins heard the noice and walked into the room and their eyes widen at the sight.

Samantha purred and Quickly sank her teeth into Flippy's neck and Flippy screamed loud enough to snap eveyone out their stunned state, Evil tried to get her off him but his act was foiled when she heard him coming at she shot a small bolt at his leg hitting certain spot of the bones so he wouldn't be able to stop her. Flaky tried next but she was slapped away and knocked out on the wall. the four guessed ran up and tried to get her off but she used her powers to electrocute the entire room and everyone yelled, but the unconscious Flaky.

Samantha looked back at Flippy who was bleeding heanily,'Oh, your bleeding out ill have to do something about that." she said and started burning his wounds in which he yelled at, Evil watch as Flippy was tortured by his girlfriend. Samantha got up and left with Flippy but not after saying something to Evil." You know he told me you didn't want him to be around me after our first fight, I guess he should've listened." she said and took Flippy out the house. The last thing Evil did was plant a chip on her when she was near him so he'll know where they went.

 **(Five hours later)**

Everyone was waking up and they all saw the bloody mess that used to be where Flippy was. Flaky started to cry and Evil was getting pissed that he was being used, he ran upstairs to get the papaer Sniffles gave him and look through it. His eyes widen when he found out why she was acting like this.

She wasn't finished being created so her emotions could make her unstable. Evil read the rest of the note and walked downstairs to give it to Flaky, Then walked out the house to go get them.

Flaky read the paper and the back on how to finish her, she guessed she was at Sniffles hosue and something must of happened. Samantha told Flaky that she was a experiment of Sniffles but she knew he didn't really create her, the paper in her hand confirmed that she actually lived here and was injured greatly but before she could die Sniffles agreed to help told everyone to leave in which they did, and she sat down hoping they were ok.

 **(Samantha and flippy)**

Smantha had patched Flippy up and beat him again and again, then she raped him, she even strted biting him. Flippy knew she wanted him to scream but it pissed her off every time he didn't even look at her, moan, scream, or made any sound to get her off. Flippy finally looked at her and she smiled at him."I thought we were friends Samantha." Flippy said, Samantha was taken back by that and tears started to well up in her eyes as she just noticed her situation."We are Flippy I just had a mental break down from earlier and I guess I lost myself." she said to him.

Tears welled up in Flippys eyes and went down his face,"DONT YOU LIE! You beat and raped me repeatedly like I was some kinda toy! Is that what you think of me Samantha? A FUCKING TOY!?" Flippy yelled at her and made her cry and she released him and he didn't even look at her. At that time Evil walked up to them and saw Flippy standing in front of Samantha with his back turned and Samantha crying on the floor.

Evil decided to get them home and get them some heat before they get sick, or freeze to death. He grabbed Flippy and carried him bridal style due to the fact that he was walking slow and wobbling. He ordered Samantha to follow him and she obeyed.

 **(back at the house)**

they made it home and got into the house, Evil knew Flippy probably had a cold cause he felt it coming up too."We are not going outside for a few day Flips, I will explain your little situation later when you wake up." Evil said, Flippy was confused but Evil punch him and knocked him out. Flaky walked up to them and hugged them, Evil nodded and carried Flippy to his room.

Flaky looked at samantha with a blank look and Samantha looked back with a hurt and sad expression."Flaky look I-" she was cut off as Flaky slapped her across the face but she didn't do anything back knowing she deserved it."I don't want to hear it I am not saying I will not forgive the things you did to Flippy, but we are still friends no matter what I know it wasn't all your fault but i'm gonnna have to ask you to stay away from him for awhile starting tomorrow afternoon. Tonight we are getting all this settled once and for all." Flaky said with a blank expression and hugged Samantha hard who hugged back sobbing over her shoulder.

Evil put Flippy in bed and looked at the damage that was done, he wasnt sure if Flippy was ever gonna recover from this but he knew he wouldn't hold a grudge over Samantha despite what she did. He sighed and decided that he shouldn't wait long to tell him so he sat in a chair and knocked himself out.

Flaky and Samantha were sitting downstairs watching tv not speaking to each other."Look Samantha we have a paper proving that you actually lived here before you became...Well you but we're gonna keep that hidden for now until this calms down ok?" Flaky said looking at the girl next to her. Samantha nodded and hugged Flaky who hugged back.

Flaky decided to lighten the mood any hesitently grabbed Samantha's ass making her jump and Flaky giggle."Flaky I-" samantha was cut off as Flaky put her finger to her lips and silenced her with a kiss." Shhhh its ok i'm not mad, but you will get whats coming to you later for it." She said biting Samantha's ear which twitched afterwards, Samantha nodded and continued to watch tv.

 **(In Evil and Flippy head)**

"I don't care evil she knows what she did and it really hurt to be betrayed in such a way specially by a friend."Flippy said and evil rolled his eyes."Don't act like you didn't enjoy it you know you did we may be different but we still feel the same feelings for some people." Evil said looking at Flippy who was blushing had."Fine just don't let it happen again and try to care more for her so she wouldn't feel so bad." Flippy said, Evil nodded and they both went to do something in their head to pass the time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own the show but I own the story**

 **Chapter 9: The Reason**

 **hope everyone had a AWESOME thanksgiving**

 **Chapter 9: Her Background**

Evil was in the kitchen with cuddles h was annoyed because cuddles was the least guy in town to be afaid of him. Evil was bored as hell so he called him over he decided that he should at least try and make a friend just in case he needed something."So where exactly is Flippy?" Cuddles asked. Evil glared at him but answered."I don't really know where he is but he said he needed time to think, but he been gone for at least... four or five days now?" evil lied, in truth he knew exactly whee he went and he was safer there than here. Cuddles nodded and pulled out a pack beer." And, our friendship have just started!" Evil yelled and grabbed one.

 **(Somewhere in the forest)**

Flippy was sitting under a tree and drinking water trying to not get drunk from evil's beer brain." you could at least worn me next time you ass." Flippy thought and Evil told him to let him drink in peace." Nawww I rather have you suffer and fail at friendship."Flippy said smirking,"Wow dick move bruh...real dick move." Evil thought back, Flippy chuckled and drank more water."STOP IT YOU EVIL SCUM!"he said. Flippy blocked him out and kept drinking, until he heard a stick break he knew he came alone."Maybe someone followed me without me knowing?" he thought and got up. Flippy grabbed the pistol from his pocket and pointed it where the sound came from.

Nothing was there he got confused so he walked around inside the forest trying to block out the noises that were being made."Just a dear or something if not it better stop following." he thought. he kept walking but the sound just kept coming but it was getting closer, he got pissed and turned around ready to injure whatever was following him. He stopped when he saw nothing again."Am I going crazy?"he asked out loud and took off running. The noises got closer, but he was ready for that he readied his weapon and quickly spun around and pointed it at whateve was there. To his surprise whatever it was took the weapon from his hand and threw it."Fuck athis" he half joked and tackled the person trying to get to him Flippy was about to punch the person, but unfortunately it was the one person he didn't wanna see right now.

"Samantha what the fuck are you doing here!?" he yelled getting up. She got up and looked at him with worried eyes."You been gone five days everyone is getting worried for you and Evil." she said trying to bring him back."Did Flaky make you come? She knew I was leaving for the week and I don't see why she'd send YOU to bring me back." he said a little insulting her. Samantha was a little hurt by that, but she sucked it up and walked up to him. She stopped when he pointed another gun at her head, and threatened her."You touch me I swear ill shoot the living hell out of you and paint every tree in this forest with your blood." he said seriously. Samantha opened her mouth to question how but he popped the gun warning her knowing she was gonna question it."Trust me it will happen." he said and put the gun away then got his other one.

"We need to talk." Samantha told him and he looked at her with a blank face."We are talking please go on." he said in a calm was about to say something but he stopped her when he put his hand up."Now the conversation is please go away." he said annoyed and walked away. Samantha was getting pissed so she tackled him to the ground and held him down."STOP DOING THAT!" she yelled. He looked back at her and snickered."doing what?" he asked, he then kicked her in the stomach sending her off a few feet away from him, then sat up and leaned under a tree that had claw mars on it."I'm sorry ok I wasn't in my right mind I couldn't control myself." she said geting up.

"Well i'm sure you couldn't you were sitting there looking at me and then BOOM... I'm on the floo getting dominated by a crazed wolf with a sex error." he said putting his hands on his legs," I mean like its nothing really, you just help a friend out and then they all over you beating and marking you for life." he continued. Samantha eyes started to water and she felt like she was being kicked straight in the heart."You don't know what I go through to keep myself in check!" she sobbed. he looked at her not caring but he was curious."What exactly came over you then? I mean you have Evil you could have went up to him and bit and clawed on him I know he'd like it he THAT kinda kinky." he mocked. but regretted it.

Samantha got up and ran toward him so fast he didn't even see it coming, she picked him up and pushed him toward the tree he was on."SHUT UP!" she screamed and cried, she put him down and he looked at her still smiling."Well do tell me what provoked you into doing it miss waka wolf." he said as serious as he could."Fine just stop... I can't take it anymore... Please." she tried making words in why, but she had to calm herself down first. Flippy sat there waiting patiently.

"When I was little my mom was the only friend, family, and protector. Nobody liked me because the way I acted around them, but my mom always said I will grow up to be a very important person. When I was in school guys and girls used to call me names because I was different from them they would ask me to sleep with them or use my 'charm' to get them out of trouble, but i never did it and they hated me for it. Nobody liked me for me they liked me for my body, my mom had to devorce my dad because he touched me." she explained to him. Flippy felt like a dick for not getting a background a taking things into his own hands.

"One day my mom had enough of the people in the town because I came home with a black eye and bloody lip, so we moved and went to a place in Blane. When we got there everything was nice my mom got a cool job that kept us running, I went to a school and got actual friends, we lived happy for the while. Until one day my mom got a phone call now she didn't really tell me who they were or what they wanted but..." Samantha started to sob and she grabbed Flippy's hand and to her surprise he squeezed her hand so she continued.

(BTW please note yes i put blane x.x their planet is purple so it matches like a grown lady's purse, I think.)

"The next morning I heard screaming and it sounded like my mom I ran to her room to see her in her room with a guy over her." she cried and held Flippy's hands tighter."He was choking her I was sixteen so i knew by then what was happening and what was to come, but I didn't expect him to look at me. When he looked at me I froze up and he got off my mom who was still alive, and walked up to me with a creepy smile on his face." Samantha claws grew she was getting angry, but stopped when Flippy saw and hugged her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her."Please go on i'm not gonna judge anything or stop you just get it all out of your system cause i'm guessing its been there for a while and you haven't told a peep." he said, she nodded and continued.

 **"FLASHBACK!" Samantha's pov**

 _"Hey little girl how are you me and your mom were just having a little tickle fight and we should be left alone." he said in a cheery voice, but I knew exactly what he was doing and I don't like the fact the he was about to kill her." Ok for one shut the fuck up and stop lying." I said, he jumped at my tone and backed up."Second I'm fucking sixteen you pervert if you really can't tell the difference then your dummer than you look." I said getting into it."Wow is this really scaring him?" I thought."I want you to leave her alone and get out my house before I call the police." I threatened. He smiled and pointed to my mom,"I'm not all that sure that she'll like that youngster, I mean she did kill a few men and robbed me. If I were to go down what will happen to dear ol' mommy?" he said._

 _"I-I-I Don't believe you your lying through your teeth." I said. He shook his head and showed me a bag of money. I covered my mouth and looked back at my mom who was sobbing and trying not to make eye contact with me."Mom is this true?" I asked, she looked at me and nodded slowly, I felt my eyes water and my hands started to shake I looked back at the man who shrugged and sat down on a couch then back at my mom."Mom what is the meaning of this? Why are you stealing from people?" I asked, she cried and tried to get off the bed but the man stopped her."HEY! talk from the bed or the police gonna see waht bled all over it!. heh see what I ddi there?" he asked snickering at me. I didn't care i wanted answers from them._

 _"Mom?" I asked again." I got fired from my Job honey I couldn't find a new job in time for the rent, so I had to rob his gang to get the money because I saw he had robbed a bank. I had savings but him and his friends robbed the blank blind and there weren't anything left, so I went through some records and found them." she explained and looked back at the guy who was choking her to see he was very interested in the story._

 _"I called a few houses and old friends and we got things in motions to rob them but someting went wrong somone was actu-" she didn't finish her sentence when she was cut off."One of the guys she called was actually my boy and he told me EVERYTHINHG he knew, but to hear all this extra makes me want to kill her less. I mean like what if you worked hard and someone came and took something from you?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head and he sighed," Well I was gonna kill her then take you to my crib and beat you until you submit to the gang but i have other matters for you two." he said as he looked in between the two of us."Don't worry its not anything that will cause trouble yet, but do this and you two wont have to work for a few years maybe you can get into a nice college." he said with a cheery voice and I looked at him scared." What exactly are you trying to get done?" My mom asked and I looked at her like she was stupid, she shrugged and sticked her tongue out at me."Well it's nothing big but in that bag is at least 600,000,000, and I know what your thinking small bag a lot of money. Well my gang are known to 'make things fit', but sinse you stole it and i'm sure they probably want to kill you for killing two of my men, but maybe we can settle on something that might make everyone win?" he said standing up._

 _"UGHH JUST GET ON WITH IT I WANT SLEEP!" I yelled and he chuckled. He walked up to me and grabbed me by the neck."SAMANTHA, PLEASE PUT HER DOWN WE WILL DO IT!" my mom yelled, he tightened his grip and I gagged then he looked at my mom."Your brat needs proper training if she does that again ill make sure the next thing I grab wont forgetful." he said throwing me in front on my mom's bed."I need you two to kill someone for me he isn't a leade of any gang he isn't a anybody he just a guy that owes me money. I'm a respected guy I do not like to kill without reason but if there's a reason there better be something I want. So you two caught me in a good mood." he said and clapped his hads together." This guy owes me money from a bet we took and I would have let it slide becasue we were friends once but he got very... annoying during it. He kept calling me names and talking about how he gonna take over my gang and kill me, so when he lost he betted two grand or life I never got the money and he thinks I won't kill him." he explained and walked up to us._

 _"Now I don't know about the little brat that tried to stop me but I know you'll do it." he told my mom and she nodded. I hugged her tightly and silently prayed that he will go away and let us talk._

 **(FLASHBACK OVES) No Pov**

"So a few week later we found the guy and killed him it was an easy kill but I felt it for a while I went to see someone about it... of course not anyone that will have my mom taken away just a guy I started dating to keep my mind off it. He was like the rest only wanting one thing from me I kept declining, but one time he went to far and i slapped him." Samantha explained more calm but still held on to Flippy who was listening closely." I looked at him he looked back then was about to hit me back but his hand was stopped by another... I couldn't believe my eyes the person who helped me was the same guy that had made me kill a man a week ago." She said and then she smiled warmly."He looked at me and smiled he said he always take care of his crew and family. I Was glad I had someone to call family I met his crew they were nice and treated me like a little sister." she explained then looked back at Flippy to see he's looking into the sky.

"Hey jerk are you listening? I tell a story and I get ignored... rude!" she said smiling at him. Flippy looked back and smiled." Well I was listening but got bored so I looked into the sky praying it was over." he said smirking at her. she blushed and moved his arms so she could get up." Well thanks for ruining my story captain jackass now what?" she asked." I have a secret cabin in these woods built it the week I got here finished in like a year or two." he said and pointed at a cabin in the long distance west of their position."Why the hell didn't you say anything before? We been out here all day." she complained, he looked back at her and shrugged. Flippy got up and walked towards the cabin. Samantha huffed and followed.

 **(An hour later!) 11:00pm**

Flippy and Samantha was sitting down on the couch and samantha had her feet on Flippy's legs."If you don't take them off I will break them." he threatened in a annoyed voice."Does Evil deal with this?" he thought." Yes he do and he better cause I won't stop." she said looking at him smirking."Well I should deal with the fact that i'm a stool now." he said, she nodded and got confortable. Flippy moved her feet off his legs but she just put them back on."I'm serious I will break them if you don't stop." he said calmly. she giggled and shifted her feet closer to his body. Flippy blushed cause they were on top of his 'little friend' Flippy had enough and got up. Samantha fell off the couch and Flippy walked up the stairs to go sit in his bed."hmmm." Samantha started to hum and followed slowly.

Samantha entered the room without being noticed and found Flippy was in his closet looking for something. She quickly went over to his bed and got on it pretending to me sleep, and Flippy knew she was there but decided not to dwell on it because she was being a brat. Samantha hummed and shifted on the bed and Flippy walked up to the bed and picked her up. Samantha yelped and looked up at him in surprise, but when she looked into his eyes she blushed and smiled at him not knowing it. Flippy raised a brow and dropped her."Ooof" she said and he chuckled getting into the bed. Samantha jumped on him and started jumping on him.

"The torture how do I shut you off?!" Flippy yelled, Samantha giggled and hugged him tightly." I'm sorry Flippy." She said her voice startng to sound a bid hallow, Flippy got confused and looked at her."For what Samantha?" he asked looking worried he said something wrong." For hurting you I know your with Flaky and i'm with Evil its just that... not that many people been nice to me or respected me more than you guy do. I was kinda lost in the moment you were so nice to me and you didn't want anything in return I just thought I could be the one who dominates for once." she said sadly letting him go and moving a part of her shirt from her neck."Evil marked me as his he said it was something beasts do to let people know who's I am." she said getting angry and pierced Flippy's skin with her claws." That jackass I shouldn't have let him do that because now I have second thoughts on him. I don't really think he loves me I think he just wants me for a good fuck!" she said getting more angry and began to claw at his shoulders, but he took it knowing she needed to get it out her system. She looked down and saw what she was doing and gasped seeing his pained face and blood covered arms.

"FLIPPY! I'm so sorry are you ok did I hurt you oh my god I am a horrible person." she ranted and Flippy felt he getting tortured from it, so he did the last thing he'd ever think he'd do with her.

he kissed her

Samantha was surprised that he did that and thought he was pitying her until she felt his paw on her cheek and brushed it. Flippy pulled back knowing she was surprised she was about to say something but he put his finger on her lips and smiled at her."Shhhh, look I love Flaky more than anything she is the world to me I wouldn't do this without having reasons. Her and Evil done it before and i'm not gonna lie I kinda liked it when you did that to me." he said the last part blushing hard, and Samantha giggled and him."Lets just keep this to ourselves and never tell them about it or we won't hear the end of it. he said, she nodded and kissed him forcefully.

 **(The next day)**

Samantha was getting up and looked to see Flippy wasn't there she looked around the room to see their woks. She blushed and got up without any clothes on and her metal paw covered in a small portion of blood, and she walked downstairs and saw Flippy ni the kitchen making pancakes."I didn't even smell that from up there." she said shocked, and Flippy looked at her smirking."Well you must have smelled the house then cause its filled with what we did last night." he said back grinning, she blushed and joined him in breakfast."By the way how did you find me I was sure nobody followed me and I checked the perimenter and saw nothing." he asked, and looked at her for a explanation she looked at him and smirked."Evil may be strong but his mind isn't all that tough the get through." she said as her smile grew Flippy wasn't sure to be mad or amused by the fact that he was that stupid.

"Well he doesn't think things over before he fucks things up royally." he joked and got up to clean the dishes."But, how exactly didn't he know what we were doing he is overprotective at times because he knows if I go he goes." he asked and she frowned at him, and he looked at her accusingly."Well I may have blocked out SOME of both your brainwaves so you couldn't reach each other or know where the other is at the moment I was able to get through your mind when you calmed down and when i told you that story." she said, but Flippy knew there were something else in this so he motioned for ehr to go on." Well he was kinda already drinking and when I saw that I knew it was a great chance to find you, but Flaky may know I went to find you. I'm not putting anything in between anything but she might have followed me and heard us." she said and Flippy thought he was gonna have to go out and check the entire forest to look for her, but Samantha stopped him.

"Don't i'm not certain she did I just know that she is safe for now, but I can't pinpoint her exact location because she has her mind blocked off." Samantha said and walked up to Flippy,"I don't regret anything we did last night to be honest I enjoyed myself, but we can't keep doing this it won't be fair to them. I love Evil he may be selfish, a prick, a asshole," "A dickwod with hands?" Flippy finished for her and smirked at her, then they started to laugh at the joke Flippy was the first to calm down."Well I know we can't do it again but you gotta know that me and him have the same feelings it isn't exactly the same to stuff most of the time but sometimes they are exactly the same." Flippy explained and when he was done with the dishes he looked at her,"We should actually get back to them because in the case one of them were here we better get back to them before said person tells the other, but before we leave...Put some clothes on its still cold out." he said flicking her nipple. Samantha stuck her tongue out and walked away swaying her hips. Flippy couldn't help but stare he went into the next room and threw on his pack that he took with him.

 **(Back in town) ( An hour later)**

Evil was passed out drunk on the couch with cuddles on the side in the same condition. Flaky used her key to get into the house and saw them she sighed and went up to them she knew they were gonna need water and Flippy was somewhere drunk from this."Dang it Evil you couldn't help yourself could you?" she asked to his sleeping form she went into the kitchen and brought out six bottles of water for them, and a note saying she was here. Flaky left the house and closed the door after her she walked down the sidewalk and saw a bright site. Samantha and Flippy was walking down the sidewalk, but Samantha saw Flaky and frowned Flaky was confused but looked at Flippy. When he looked at her his mood brightened up and he ran towards me and hugged me tightly."Flashy! Wheresh haves you been I been worried shick." Flippy said, and FLaky knew he was drunk out his mind. Samantha walked up to them and smiled at Flaky."I'm guessing this isn't a first?" she asked and Flaky nodded at her."ITs a routine with them. You get used to it." she told her and they helped Flippy to his house."He is big as hell when he sobers tell him to lose the weight." Samantha said mocking Flippy.

"I'm not drunk your the drunk ones." Flippy slurd, and the two girls giggled at him."I didn't say you were drunk I said you were fat fat fatty." Samantha mocked him and he glared at her.I'm gonna throw up on you." Flippy threatened and they both dropped him on the floor where he passed out."They are two of a kinda." Flaky said and walked up the stairs."I'm tired i'm gonna sleep in his room."Ok ill be up in a minute to tuck you in!" Samantha yelled back and all the guys grunted at the noise. Samantha looked at them and smirked, she walked up to them and with a marker and paper.

 **(2 hours later)**

The guys were waking up with a piece of headache in their minds they all got up and held their heads."What happened and why am I naked?" Evil asked becoming wide awake as he noticed Flippy and Cuddles were naked as well."FLIPPY!?" Evil yelled and the two looked at him then at each other."AHHHHHHHH TELL ME WE DIDN'T! DID WE?! OH MY GOD!" they all yelled in unison. they then noticed waters, a note, and a camera on the table before them."WE VIDEO TAPED IT TOO?! WHAT TYPE OF KINKY TIP WERE WE ON!?" Evil yelled while shaking Flippy."Ok ok lets just watch this tape and see what happened when we were out." Flippy said calmly and picked up the camera. TO all their horror it took a picture of them."DEMON CAMERA!" Cuddles yelled and hid behind the t.v."No you idiots its clear someone is pranking us and by the letter they are still inthe house and watching us." Flippy said and looked over the letter and passed it to the two. They heard giggling and laughing in the kitchen they were able to see it was three people before they disappeared."THAT'S WAY WORSE THAN A DEMON CAMERA!" Cuddles yelled and ran into the kitchen, but turned around and looked straight at the two naked people."Ummm I think we should leave." he said and the other two looked at him funny and walked over to him to see who's in the kitchen. Their eyes widen when they saw Flaky with a cart full of water, Samantha with a water gun and pinchers, and Giggles with a jar of apple juice. All the males backed off and then Evil whispered to them."Its too damn latei n the winter for them to be doing that!" he silently yelled and the girls walked closer. They all looked down to see paper on their bodies to see an X or a target on their certain spots.

"EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!" Evil yelled and pushed the two in front of him then went up the stairs to his room. The two looked at each other then at the girls who smirked at them."RUN!" They ran up the stairs into Evil's room an he shrieked like a girl when they came in they couldn't help but laugh Evil glared but told them to hide. The girls was on the otherside of the door and Cuddles told them that they should've got locks for their doors. The door opened and all the men were silently freaking out. Flippy looked up from his hidnig spot (The bed) and looked at the women who were searching for them. When they weren't guarding the door and were looking around in the room Flippy silently crawled out the door to trying not to get caught.

BAD LUCK FOR HIM!

On the other side of the door was Petunia with a waterballoon filled with ice cream and honey."FUUUUUUUUUUCK" Flippy yelled and it got the attenion of all the other women in the room. They walked over to him and pinned him down to the floor, but Samantha decided to tie him up knowing he'll do something to get himself free. Evil who hid with cuddles (In a box across the room near a window) were watching with horror as they pelted Flippy with water syrup and apple sauce."We gotta get the hell outa here!" Cuddles whispered to Evil who agreed they decided they were gonna be caught if they stay in the box and drowned with goo, so they slowly took the top off of the box and they screams of Flippy and the laughter were too much for them they looked out the window and went for it.

They quickly opened the window and the noise alerted the women of their escape the two males got scared and was about to jump out the window until the two raccoon twins came into the window and looked at them curiously. The two grabbed them but the girls dragged them away from the window and brought the twins with them who yelped. They all screamed and tried to get away but they were all tied up and stripped with the marks on them.

"Any last words?" Samantha said, and they all looked at her, but Cuddles spoke up for them to their displeasure."We regret nothing." he said seriously and the guys looked at him like he was an idiot, and the girls smiled warmly.

 **(An hour and a half of screaming, laughter, and cleaning later)**

After they all washed up they thought they were done but the guys decided to get them back later, but silently plotted cause the girls were near." I think I still have cake or ice cream stuck in my fur." Lifty said sadly to his brother who nodded." Ok we are plotting on the weekend everyone keep strong and cleanm yourselves good." Evil said

 **(At Flaky's house)**

Samantha and Flaky decided to go home and do their own thing after they cleaned up, but they got mail and they both got bored from reading them. Samantha got some mail from her mom and the gang leader. She was confused because although she got her memory back she didn't recall giving them her new address. She opend the letter and read it her eyes lit up like christmas and Flaky was confused so she showed her the letter.

 **Dear Samantha**

 **Me and your mom talked it over and decided its time we settled downa bit. We know we haven't sent anything to you since you left but we know where you are. not exactly the location but the town your in. We want to meet up at the diner tomorrow and catch up. Hope our little girl haven't grown up to much.**

 **sincerely Josh and E**

"Can't believe he still calls her that, what a lamo. she then saw a arrow at the bottom of the page and turned the paper around and smirked.

 **P.S**

 **I know what your thinking and I GOT MO SWAGGER THAN YOU! :D anyway loves you and see you later.**

Samantha chuckled and got up because this was suppose to be sent yesterday but she guess dumb moose fucked up. She looked at the time to see it was twelve thirty pm then back at the letter she was suppose to meet them at two."Hmm call Flippy an dEVIL and tell them to meet us at the diner before two." she told Flaky and she noddded and called them"I'll be there waiting for them but don't give them any details just tell them to go there." she said as she left, Flaky was in the mood for pancakes and eggs so after she finished her call she went to join Samantha.

 **(2:30 at the diner) that was full of bad survivas cause petunia was slacking! :D**

Samantha and Flaky was sitting at the booth at the end of the diner and waited, but Samantha was getting bored cause they didn't show up yet nor did Flippy or Evil."Where the hell are they/ they were suppose to meet us here like and thirty minutes ago the assholes." Samantha said and Flaky giggled at her." Maybe they are stuck in traffic." she said and Samantha nodded,

Few minutes late rthey all walked in at the same time to the two girls surprise but Evil and josh had a annoyed look on their faces and they grunted every time they looked at each other. The Flippy and Samantha's mom looked at the and smiled the walked over to them. They both looked surprised when they sat down."I Didn't know you were here to see them..." Flippy said and the lady nodded thinking the same. E looked at Samantha and she gasped at her looks, and Samantha remembered she had a small glow to her eyes and a metal paw."Ummm its a costume."She said hoping she'll believe the lie."Now why you gott alie to her you know what happened and now your lying about awesomeness." Flippy said smirking and her mom did the same."Oh fuck both you then." She said showing her mom the metal arm, and E looked at it curiously then back at her daughter."Well can't do anything about it now but ask how it happened and where I can get one." she said grinning.

Evil and Josh glared at each other not taking their eyes off each other but they sat down at the booth with them Josh gasped and Evil smirked."What happened to her arm!" he yelled and they looked at him. Everyone at the table started to laugh and he gave all them a death glare.


End file.
